A Different Edward 2
by Bleedingpurple
Summary: Sequel to a Different Edward. Edwards a player and Bella ran away. What happens when Jacob comes into the picture? Will Bella give into the sexy Edward or does cuddly Jacob stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Due to popular demand (and hate of my ending) here's chapter 8**

**Due to popular demand (and hate of my ending) here's chapter 8! And please don't stop reading or hang me by my toes, I messed up I get it. I will be starting a new story pretty soon here so I might be figuring out a better ending (that won't get me hate mail) so enjoy chapter 1 of the sequel to a different Edward!**

**Recap: "She's gone and it's my fault" his voice lacking in emotion. His head leaned on my shoulder and cried. For the first time sense he came back from military school he showed a real emotion. For the first time in a long time I saw the real Edward.**

**Alice's point of view**

I left Edwards room with him still staring at the wall with a dead expression. I walked down stairs to the living room were Esme was crying and Carlisle was comforting her. I sat next to Jasper on the love seat and he put his arm around me.

"How is he?" I sighed

"Bad. He looks like a zombie" Esme was looking at me with a tear gently rolling down her cheek. I couldn't decide who looked worst Esme or Edward.

"Do you want some tea Esme?" She nodded. I got up and Jasper followed. Jasper waited intill we were in the kitchen to talk.

"What did Edward do to make Bella go?" he asked. I started some hot water a started searching for some tea.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with Tanya" I reached for some tea cups when I heard the click of high heels on the tile.

"Hey guys" Tanya's chipper voice rang through the kitchen. I glared at her and Jasper mumbled low enough so only I could hear.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will appear"

"What's up with you? Everyone's acting like someone died" I glared at her more intensely to angry to think of anything bad enough to call her.

"Bella has left to go live in Arizona" Jasper said sadly. Tanya smiled

"Why is everyone sad? This is great! The bitch is gone" I lunged at her, ready to rip her throat out but Jasper grabbed me before I could shut her up for good.

"Don't you ever dare call her that again! Because next time Jasper won't be here to restrain me!" she flinched back in fear. And she scampered out of the room. Jasper restraining me turned into a backwards hug. He whispered into my ear.

"Thanks for scaring her away. She's annoying" I smiled

"Just doing my job" the kettle started to whistle. I got a tea cup from the cabinet and made the tea. I walked into the living room balancing the tea platter. Esme smiled

"Thanks Alice"

"No problem" Jasper and Carlisle started to talk about baseball. It was a light topic and it was distracting. My pocket began to buzz and I pulled out my cell phone. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I was expecting it to be some survey.

"Um hey Alice" my mood brightened

"Bella! Oh my god! Where are you? I miss you! When are you coming back? Where are you living? How are you?"

"Hold up Alice. I can't talk as fast as you! One question at a time"

"When are you coming back?" I felt tears run down my cheek

"Alice I don't think I'm going to" I heard her choke up over the phone.

"What Bella you can't just…." I was interrupted

"Bella's on the phone?!" Edward ran down the stairs and took the phone away from me.

"Bella?" He spoke into the phone. "Don't hang up! I just need to talk to you." He handed me back the phone. "She hung up in me" he sighed. Tanya wrapped herself around him.

"Who needs her anyways" He pushed her off of him.

"Don't say that. She was part of our family!" Edward snapped at her. I smiled, she was finally getting what's coming.

"What's wrong? It's not like you actually cared for her" she said while rubbing his arm. He glared and I saw him getting mad.

"Tanya. Leave! Now" his words were so harsh I flinched back. She stepped back and blinked

"Eddy what's wrong? It's only Bella who left, not me" she smiled a seductive smiled. I growled.

"At the moment I wish you would have left instead of her!" He yelled at her. She gasped then clicked off angrily to her room. Edward stormed off in the opposite direction toward the garage. He was probably going for a drive. He always did that when he was upset. I just went back to sipping my tea.

**Bella's point of view**

I was staring at the wall thinking of what to do. I was to bored to depressed to unpack and to tired to do anything else. So I just stared at the wall thinking. The phone ringed and I sighed

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella" a cruel voice said

"I'm sorry who is this?"

"Tanya" She practically growled into the phone.

"Um hi" I said awkwardly.

"Don't hi me! You know what don't even talk to me" I waited a second and she didn't say anything

"Um you're the one who called me" I told her

"Fine after this I don't want you talking to me or my boyfriend!"

"Who's you're boyfriend this week?" She always bugged me and I needed a little revenge.

"Edward of course! And his all mine! We are perfect for each other! We've even slept together" I laughed

"Like you're the first one who has ever done that!" I laughed

"Like you could even get that far! He doesn't love you!" This one hit me hard. He really didn't love me.

"Is there anything else you need to say? Again you called me"

"Nope just wanted to say hi" she said bitterly sarcastically.

"Ok well hi. By the way did you gain weight from Middle school? I remember you a lot skinner and prettier for that matter" She had always been skinny and pretty but I just had to say some thing bad to her"

"You're such a bitch!" she hung up the phone. I'm glad I said I moved to Arizona I don't think I could ever stand her in person, I could barely handle it on the phone.

"Bella can you make me lunch?" Charlie asked from down stairs.

"Sure dad" I hopped down the stairs. I started making a sandwich and I looked out the window. I saw a half naked jogger; the weird thing was I thought I recognized him. I squinted to see that the buff jogger was Jacob. I suddenly didn't feel as bad. The pain was definitely still there it just felt like the pain was on pause.

"Hey Jake!" I screamed from the window. Jacob looked over and smiled. He jogged to the window. I felt even better with him that close to me.

"Hey Bells. My dad told me you were at home again"

"Yep, home sweet home" I put a fake smile on. "Did you jog from La Push?"

"Ah ya. Not to bad actually"

"20 miles?" he chuckled.

"Yep" he hade a proud smile appeared on his face.

"Since when did you turn into macho man?" he smiled

"Since I joined the football team"

"Football! Wow that's awesome!"

"Yeah its pretty cool"

"So are you're training by running insane distances?" he looked down and his cheeks turned peach.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang today"

**"Yeah that would be nice" he looked up and I smiled a small smile.**

**Alice's point of view**

I wasn't aware of where I was in till I felt Jasper stroke my neck.

"What's wrong? It seems like your mine is in other places" I sighed. I hadn't been paying attention to Jasper. I was a bad girlfriend.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm worried about Bella and Edward" he started giving me a neck massage. It made me feel worst, he was a perfect boyfriend and I've been the worst girlfriend. I felt my eyes starting to water up.

"I'm sorry I've been the worst girlfriend lately. I feel horrible"

"Alice it's not you're fault. You're worried about your friend. I understand" I turned and hugged him with all my force, with out hurting him of course.

"You know you're amazing! I've been the worst girlfriend and yet you're still nice and sweet and amazing and…..and…" I couldn't say more. I just started kissing him. I gently pushed him back on the bed and put my legs on either side of his thighs. I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Alice just because you're a little out of it lately doesn't mean you have to make it up to me by sleeping with me" I smiled evilly. And whispered in his ear

"Well you know I've been a bad girl" I nibbled gently on his ear lobe "and bad girls need to be punished. So, are you going to punish me?" Jasper pushed me back slightly so I was still on top of him but so I couldn't kiss him.

"Alice, really. I'm not taking advantage of you when you're not totally yourself"

"I'm totally myself. What are you talking about?"

"So you're telling me you're not worrying about Bella or Edward"

"I was only thinking about you, and how great you've been to me, and your muscles," I started to run my hands along his bare chest then around to his back and whispered slowly in his ear "and your soft skin, and lips" I licked his lips then I slid off him and slipped off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Well you said you're not in the mood so I thought I would just go and give up" he face turned sad then he smiled

"What would you have done to me?" I walked over to the bed and kneeled on either side of his feet.

"Well I would have done something like this" I began to crawl up his body toward his lips making sure my body rubbed his on the way.

"And then?" he asked interested

"Well" I began to kiss and lick behind his ear in the spot that he liked. I heard him moan and he pulled me closer to him

"That was the last of my planning" I said shyly and tried to get up but Jasper grabbed my butt and pulled me closer to him

"Please don't stop" he asked me. I smiled.

"Well I was thinking of doing something like" I stop talking and just moved my body with his. I was pulling him closer and he was pulling me closer. He began to move his hands toward my skirt I was to distracted with touching and kissing him to care. I grabbed the sheets under us and kissed him more intensely his hands moved from my hips to under my shirt. He pulled it up over my head and went for my bra. Then the door slammed open.

"Alice I need to talk to you now!" Edward yelled at me. I flipped off of Jasper and pulled the covers over my chest.

"Now? I'm kind of busy"

"Now!" I sighed. Jasper whispered in my ear

"Later" I smiled and found my shirt from under the covers and pulled it over my head then hopped off the bed. I pushed Edward out the door then followed. I closed the door behind me giving one last smile to Jasper.

"What's so important?"

"Bella's not in Phoenix!" My mind switched back to Bella.

"What do you mean she's not in Phoenix?!"

"I mean I called her moms house phone and she said Bella hadn't called or been there"

"But she called me"

"It wasn't a land line. Bella must have invested in a cell phone"

"So we don't know where Bella is?" I felt tears on my cheeks.

Tada! First chapter of the sequel! How do you guys like it? I hope I stop getting angry reviews and get good reviews this time. And for all you Jacob fans he'll be back in more episodes (Edward fans- He will be trying) So keep reading! Thank you for my noble fans that convinced me to write more (I love were my story is going)!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've got nothing to say so here's chap 2!

Bella's point of view

It had been a week since I had left the Cullen house. My life has gotten into a usual schedule, get up, eat, hang with Jake, eat, hang with Jake, emotional break down, and then sleep. Sadly it had been like that for a week. At the moment I was hanging out with Jake. We had gone hiking (yes he got me to hike) and were picnicking at the top of a small grassy hill.

"Jeez Bell you haven't eaten anything" I looked down at my sandwich with one bite in it.

"I'm not hungry" I honestly didn't notice the food, I was deep in thought.

"Oh" he put his hand on top of mine, it felt nice and warm. "What were you thinking about?"

"Alice, I miss my her. She was my best friend and I ditched her" I partly lied. I was thinking about Alice, a little, but my mine was consumed with Edward.

"Don't worry about it" he stroked my hand soothingly "You'll see her soon and you guys will still be friends. Just because you left for a little while doesn't change anything" I held his hand.

"You know, you're amazing"

"I know" he smiled. I leaned on his shoulder.

"The forest looks beautiful from here"

"Yeah. It's nice"

"So what do you want to do the rest of the day?" It was an unusually sunny beautiful and I need so serious cheering up.

"Want to watch the clouds?"

"Sure" He laid back on the picnic blanket and I was laying on his chest. We watched the white fluffy clouds and then the grey rain clouds shape and reshape. My world was finally happy even for a slight moment. I felt Jakes hand slide around my waist and pull me on to his stomach. Why did life have to be complex? I sighed.

"Bells, I think you're phone is vibrating" I laughed, I hadn't even noticed my phone vibrating. I flipped it open not looking at caller id.

"Hello"

"Where the hell are you?" a harsh voice boomed at me

"Alice?"

"Where are you?"

"I just took a walk with Jacob and we're having lunch" I never wanted

"You're not in Arizona?!" I pulled the phone away from my ear afraid my ear drums might burst

"Well no. I didn't want to talk to Edward so I thought the best way to do that is him not knowing were I am. Alice please don't tell him I'm in Forks"

"You're in Forks!!!! Were? Specifically I need to talk to you in person" I stood up and began to pack up the extra food in the basket while talking to her

"I'm be home in thirty minutes"

"You better be" she hung up with out saying good bye.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked

"Alice found out I'm not in Arizona and is demanding to see me" His gaze went to the ground

"Oh ok" He sounded sad and almost pained

"Jacob what's wrong?"

"Well I just don't think you should got back to the Cullen house" he began to shove dirt around with his toe still staring at the ground

"Jacob, Esme and Carlisle helped raise me. And Rosalie and Alice are like sisters, I can't just never see them again" he rolled his eyes and glanced up at me

"I have nothing against them it's--" his fists clenched.

"What? You can tell me"

"Idon'twantyoutohangoutwithEdward" His words were so fast I barely understood him.

"Jacob his like a brother to me" my words barely got out but he heard me. I always thought of the old Edward when someone mentioned him. The Edward that was sweet and caring, that Edward was as close as a brother I could get but now….

Jacob laughed a bitter laugh "So you slept with you're brother!" his words bite at me with force.

"I didn't sleep with him" I said so quietly I barely heard my self. He laughed harder

"Ya right! Edward could get any chick in bed no matter how stubborn" I felt my heart burn at the sound of his words and the pain brought tears to my eyes.

"You're a jerk!" I yelled at him and ran down the trail we came up. I pushed myself faster and harder then I ever had before. I heard the sound of Jacobs feet get farther and farther away.

"Bella! Wait!" I heard him cry desperately behind me. I reached my car in record time and slammed on the gas. I blasted the music in my car and wiped the tears away.

When I pulled up into my driveway I saw a white Volvo pull up to the curb. I saw Alice hopping out of the car skipping toward me. She pulled me into a hug

"Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again!" I looked at the Volvo suspiciously

"Where's Edward?" Alice looked confused

"In his room moping. Why?"

"He never lets anyone drive his car"

"Ya, he has been locked in his room for a few days now. He won't notice"

"Locked in his room?" It was never like Edward to be depressed

"Ya, he says he just wants to be alone" I looked down at my feet upset

"I should go" I looked up with pure sadness

"Why?" I asked my heart burning more at the thought of being alone.

"I told everyone that I was going to go get groceries" I let out a small depressing sigh. "but I could stay for a couple of minutes.

"Thanks" I wishered softly

"No problem" She gave me a small hug then skipped into my house up to my room. I followed and sat on the bed.

Alice began to look through my jewelry collection and talk about her last shopping trip. She stopped mid sentence and turn toward me holding out a necklace with a crystal heart on it. It was the necklace Edward gave to me on one of my birthdays.

"Can I please barrow this?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. I didn't want to see any thing that reminded me of Edward

"Sure just give it back the next time I see you" she smiled

"Ok" she hooked the necklace and glanced at the clock, her face turned sad "Bells I've got to go" I felt sad but I didn't want Alice to feel like she had to stay here.

"It's ok. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later" she hugged me again.

"Ok Bells. Bye" she walked out of my room and I laid down. I had way too much to think about in one day. I wanted to sleep but I had to go make dinner. I sighed and went down stairs

Alices point of view

Making dinner was so boring, why couldn't it be funnier? Like why couldn't this be a game or prizes at the end? Martha Stuart was supposed to take of these things. I sighed and began to set the table and putting the chicken on a serving platter. Everyone was already at the table so I brought out the food. Edward came down a little late but he sat down next to me.

"Long time no see" I whispered jokingly

"Ha-ha" He said sarcastically.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he glared at me but then I saw a glint in his eye. For once I thought I saw happiness in his eyes.

"Were did you get that necklace?" He asked abruptly

"I….got it shopping" he smiled his famous crocked smile.

"Cool" he seemed oddly happy. I had no idea what was up with him. Through out dinner Edward was happy and he looked fairly animated like he was happy. He had been moping around for a week and now he feels like Mr. Feel Good?

"So you guys ready for movie night?" Rosalie sounded peppy.

"Actually I've got to go" Edward got up happily and walked toward the door with a spring in his step.

"What's up with him?" Emmett asked.

"I don't care. Let's go watch a movie!" Rosalie loved movie night because it was the only time Emmett cuddled her, but everyone knew they did more then cuddling on movie night.

"Sorry kids but I think Esme and I are going to skip movie night tonight"

"Oh ok. Well I guess it's just us tonight" Jasper smiled. We all went to the TV room. Rosalie and Emmett laid down on the couch leaving the love seat to me and Jasper.

I cuddled against his chest and he put his arms around me. He began stroking my bare skin and playing with my hair. It would have been romantic except for Emmett and Rosalie having a contest to see who could suck each other faces off first. I still couldn't tell who was winning.

"Hey do you want to leave. I would rather not see Emmett's face get sucked off by Rosalie"

"Odd, I thought Emmett was winning"

"I think Rosalie's a head but I think I might be sick if I see anymore" I giggled and stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to follow me.

"Were should we go?" I asked him as we walked out the door.

"Your choose. My room or yours?" I smiled and walked toward the stairs.

"Kitchen!" I exclaimed happily. Jasper followed obediently. He sat down on the counter and watched me. I got out two bowls, whipped cream and ice cream. He smiled.

"Ice cream sounds good" he smiled. He scoped ice cream into the bowls and began to open the whip cream. He aimed the whip cream at the ice cream but it squirted straight into my face.

Jasper burst out laughing. I wiped the whipped cream from my eyes and glared at him.

"You are so dead!" I smiled and scraped of some whip cream from my face and flung it at him. He sprayed more whip cream at me and I just kept flinging as much whip cream at him. It was like this in till Jasper ran out of ammo.

"Ok ok truce" Jasper said reluctantly.

"Fine" I looked down to see I was covered in whip cream from my waist up. "How am I going to get all of this off?" I sighed. Jasper was also covered in whip cream but he had an evil smile on his face.

"Well I could help with that" he grabbed my arm and licked off the whip cream.

"Jasper can't I just take a shower?"

"Well you could, but I like this better" He moved to my face and began to lick the whip cream off my cheek.

"Jasper this is disgusting! Please let me take a shower" Jasper backed off to see my face.

"Alice, you can take a shower but I like this"

"Really? Well I guess it's not that bad" He smiled and pushed me against a cabinet.

Bellas point of view

I was gently drifting off to sleep when Edwards arms wrapped around me. Of course it couldn't be the real Edward because he didn't know where I was so I let my dream Edward wrap his arm around me tighter. I snuggled closer to him. My dreams must have been getting more realistic because I feel him snuggle back.

"I missed you" My heart skipped a beat and my breath was sucked out of my lungs. Dream Edward never talked. My eyes flicked open but the arms were still around me. I gasped then elbowed him in the stomach then hopped off the bed and turned and glared at him.

"Gesh Bella what was that for?" My anger bubbled over.

"What was that for?! You come into my room" I stopped mid sentence remembering Charlie. I listen desperately for his snores.

"Bella?"

"Shut up" I growled. I listened in till Charlie began to snore.

"Get out!" I pointed toward the window. He was still laying down in my bed looking like a god.

"Bella—"

"Out" I commanded with force.

"I won't go in till you talk to me" I couldn't think of any way out of this situation.

"Fine but out side I don't want to wake Charile"

"But I'm comfortable right here" He said while pulling up the covers and putting his head on my pillow. I glared then headed for the window. Edward may be stronger then me but I knew he was still just a guy.

"Fine I'll just sit outside all by myself. Oh no it's raining I might have to take off my shirt so it doesn't get wet" Being a guy I knew he would fall for this. I slipped out the window on to the roof and sure enough he was right behind me.

"Ok, go!" I yelled at him.

"Good band but I have to talk to you"

"You talked now leave!" I said bitterly.

"Bella please, just give me five minuets to explain"

"You have two minuets starting now!"

"Bella I want you to come back to our house. Everyone wants you back"

"I have no reason to go back. I can see everyone outside the house so I see no reason I need to live there"

"I need you there" He begged

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I love you. I need you near me"

"Oh sure. You're probably just say that to sleep with girls"

"You've got to believe me! I love you"

"Well I don't so just leave!"

"How can I convince you I actually love you?"

"It's a lost cause so get lost" He thought for a second then smiled. He leaned into me staring deep into my eyes. He leaned closer and crushed his lips against mine. His lips moved over mine, it took every bit of my strength not to give in.

I put my hands behind his hair and I pulled his hair as hard as I could but he saw it as a sign of passion not hate. He pressed me up against the side of the house and began to nibble on my neck.

Wow I haven't written in a long time. Sorry. I will write another chapter tonight to make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

WOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOWO! Hyper activity rules!! Ok here's chapter 3!!!!

Bellas point of view.

I was walking through the forest not knowing what I was looking for in till I saw his perfect face.

"I missed you" His voice sounded like an angel.

"I missed you to" he kissed me softly on the lips. He held my hand and we continued to walk through the forest. Rain drizzled slowly from the clouds making the leaves glisten. We stopped at a small clearing and sat down.

"Were do you want to live?"

"Anywhere is fine"

"Bella I want you to be happy. Were do you want to live? We can go anywhere you want"

"I don't mind where we live as long as I'm with you" He rolled his eyes

"What cheesy movie did you get that from?" I laughed and he continued " Where do you want to go?"

"Antarctica" I said casually

"Penguins, lovely" he smiled

"Well where do you want to live?" he thought for a moment

"How about Seattle?" He asked

"What's in Seattle?" He smiled.

"Good food, the scenery is divine and best of all" he kissed me softly again "They have good schools" he stoked me stomach that now had a small baby bump on it. I smiled

"That sounds nice" he smiled and looked deep into my eyes his hair shimmering with raindrops.

"Bella I love you"

"I love you to" he put his hands behind my back and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

My eyes slowly opened to see the emptiness of my room. A tear trickled down my cheek. I wasn't crying because it was sad but because my dream would never come true.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Alice's phone number.

"Hello"

"Alice I need to talk you, now. Will you meet me at Starbucks"

"Bella?" She asked

"Yes now please. I've got to talk to you"

"Ok Bella. Can you come over here?"

"No. I just can't Alice"

"Bella every one is going to be gone. The guys went to go shot paint balls at Edward. Rose, Esme and Carlisle are going to see some stupid movie so I'm here alone"

"I'll be over in ten minuets" I lazily dressed and drove to there house.

"I missed you Alice!" I gave her a hug and we went to the kitchen.

"So what's wrong Bella?"

"Well I've no therapist so I was hoping you could help" Her eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed her face.

"I'll be right back" When she came back her hair was in a bun and she had small glasses.

"Come on Bells!" She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to Carlisle's office. There was a nice couch which she laid me on then she sat in a chair.

"So what can I help you with today?" She did a perfect impression of a therapist. I giggled then sighed.

"Well you see Doc I think I'm in love with a jack ass"

"You're in love with a donkey? This is serious" I rolled my eyes

"I'm not talking about a donkey"

"Oh you must mean my brother then"

"Yep" I sighed "I know I shouldn't like him he's just so amazing"

"If you like him so much why don't you tell him?"

"I don't just want to be some skank he sleeps with then forgets about"

"Awha. Now we have gotten some where! You are afraid of him not liking you back"

"Well ya. I don't want to get used by him"

"Bella just tell him you want to take it slow"

"You think that will work? He is known to be a player"

"Ya but if he real likes you he will respect want you want"

"You're a good therapist" She smiled

"I know! So call him"

"Now?"

"Yep"

"What will I say?"

"Tell him you want to hang out today. Go on a walk or something" I pulled my cell phone out and dialed.

"Hello?" an annoyed voice said

"Edward?" I asked hoping I didn't dial the wrong number.

"Bella?" I heard hope in his voice.

"Ya. I was um wondering if you wanted to hang out today" I was really nervous for some reason. I heard him choke

"What? I mean ya sure. When?"

"Well when ever you're done you know we could go for a walk or something"

"Ya that sounds awesome. Ow!" He yelped.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Emmett just hit me with a paintball. Bells I've got to go. I'll be back around noon. I'll see you then"

"Ok see ya"

"Bye" His voice became distant "Emmett you are going down" He hung up.

"Now what doc?"

"Break fest" she smiled and I followed her to the kitchen. I made French toast and we began to talk about random things. It was a light conversation but it was still nice. It was 11 oclock when we were finished. I decided to take a quick shower. I went to my room, or rather the guest bedroom, to discover that the bathroom was under construction. There was a note on the door.

Bella,

Sorry about the bathroom. We're redesigning the bathroom because one of the tiles on the floor cracked so we have to fix it. You can use Alice's bathroom.

Love you,

Esme

I grabbed an outfit and walked to Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Alice can I use your shower?"

"Bella I'm doing my makeup" she whined "Just use Rosalie's and Emmett's" I gaped in horror

"I don't even want to know what's in there" she giggled

"I understand. Well just use Edwards"

"What?!"

"Bella it's just a shower. He won't even be home" I thought about this then agreed. I walked to his room and shut the bathroom door behind me. I quickly stripped and turned on the warm water. I found Edwards shampoo and began to untangle my messy hair.

I heard the door open and some one walk in. I looked around the shower curtain hiding everything but my head. I saw a confused Edward bend over and pick up my tee-shirt and bra in one hand and looking very confused.

"Hello" I said casually. His head snapped up still confused "can I help you with something?"

"I was just—" he held out my tee-shirt and bra then and blushed and dropped them. He coughed awkwardly "Um I didn't know you were in here. Why are you in here?" I grabbed his razor which was on the shower self and put my bare leg on the rim of the bathtub part of the shower. I made sure he could only see to my mid thigh and my head and my head and began to shave my leg.

"Well" His eyes didn't come off my legs "No other shower was available and I didn't think you would mind. You don't mind do you?" I could almost see drool come from his mouth.

"Not at all" I rolled my eyes and turned off the water.

"Will you get me a towel?" I asked not knowing where the towels were. He handed me a clean towel from a rack. "Thanks" I wrapped myself in the towel then stepped into the bathroom. I looked at him expecting him to leave but he just stood there staring at me.

"Edward?" I tried to snap him back into reality.

"Yes?" he asked looking at my eyes for once.

"Do you think I can get a little privacy while I change?" He hopped on the counter by the sink and said casually

"I'm pretty comfortable right here" I glared at him then picked up my clothes and walked out the door. Before Edward could follow me I wedged a chair between the doorknob and the floor locking him in.

"Bella will you please let me out?" he begged thought the door. I closed his bedroom door and began to change.

"Eventually" I quickly finished changing ignoring Edwards constant begs to be released. After a few minuets I removed the chair and Edward opened the door coming into his bedroom. I walked back into his bathroom and began to brush my hair. He came in and sat on the counter again.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" he asked while I battled with the rest of my tangled hair.

"Anything really. I was hoping to go for a walk but I'm up for options" He looked out the small window in the far corner of the bathroom

"Well sense it's raining we could hang out in the tree house" the tree house I smiled. It was something Emmett Jasper Edward and Carlisle made when we were 8ish. The boys put up a sign that said no girls allowed. Edward, of course being a bad boy, snuck me in once when no one was looking. I barely got to look when Emmett and Jasper came up and had a fit and I had to leave.

"I thought they're no girls allowed" I teased. He shrugged

"Rules are meant to be broken" he smiled his half smile and continued "Any way that rule was discontinued sense both Emmett and Jasper have taken Rose and Alice there and did unspeakable things" We both winced.

"Ok I did not nee to know that, but the tree house would be fun" he smiled

"Cool I'll meat you by the back door in five minuets"

"ok" I left the room to barrow some better clothes from Alice. At the moment I was wearing sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. When I came in she was still doing her make up and looking at clothes.

"Hey Alice can I barrow some clothes?" I smile went across her face and she dragged me to her mall size closet. In a matter of seconds I was dressed in a mini skirt a tang top and a grey tight fitting jacket.

"Thanks Alice"

"Any time" I smiled and walked to the back door. Edward just walked up with a jacket on and a giant umbrella in hand.

"Shall we?" He asked I smiled and nodded. "We're going to the tree house" Edward said loudly behind us. Esmes head popped out from the kitchen.

"Be back for dinner" With her words we walked out into the yard. We walked silently to the far back point on the Cullen's property. It was a few minuet walk because there yard was so big. We approached a large tree with a rope ladder hanging from it. I looked in horror.

"I can't climb a rope ladder" I could if I wanted to but I was wearing a mini skirt. He rolled his eyes.

"Hold on" I watched him climb up the ladder like a pro and disappear into the branches. "Step back a little" he called from above" I stepped back and a large wood plank slowly lower revealing stairs on the other side. They looked safe enough so I climbed them quickly. I reached a small platform where Edward was waiting. He quickly pulled a rope in which brought up the latter the slide it under the structure. I looked at him amused.

"We had to put them in when Esme wanted to see the tree house but couldn't climb the latter"

"That explains it"

"Ready?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure" we climbed a few more steps in till we were under the structure.

"This place is so elaborately built" I complimented.

"Wait in till you see the inside" he smiled. There was a trap door that he pushed open with ease. We climbed in and helped me up. It was pitch black inside. I grabbed Edwards arm. I hated not being able to see. I found a wall which I leaned on slightly for support. The lights flickered on and Edward had one of his arms on the wall beside me by the light switch and I was holding on to the other arm putting us in an awkward position. I laughed awkwardly and let go of his arm and looked around the tree house.

"It has electricity!" I gasped he nodded "And a TV and Xbox and mini fridge! I wish I had this when I was eight. Boys get all the luck" he rolled his eyes.

"The TV Xbox and fridge came later. We only had the light" I looked around the carpeted room. Along with the TV there was a DVD player and a bean bag and couch in front of it.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me

"I don't know. What do you guys do in here?" he shrugged

"Watch movies play video games"

"Let's watch a movie" I wasn't in the mood to kick Edward's ass at halo three or any other game they had. "Where are the movies?" he pointed to a self in the corner. There were movies such as Alien vs. predator and attack of the werewolves and a large array of horror and action movies. I began to laugh my head off.

"What?" Edward questioned. I held down my laugher long enough to speak

"Mean girls?" I held up the movie "Legally blonde, pretty in pink, Pride and Prejudice! Is there something I should know Edward?" he chuckled.

"Emmett keeps them up here for when Rosalie is here"

"Sure" I said sarcastically.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked me. I picked the first one I laid my hands on which was Attack of the killer werewolves.

"This one" I popped it into the DVD player and sat next to Edward on the bean bag. I didn't watch the movie I only watched the colors on the screen. Edward must have noticed this because we began to talk

"So with us hanging out, does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"I never hated you, I was just mad" I explain

"Does this mean you're not mad anymore?" I thought for a second.

"Yes" he smiled and scooted slightly toward me.

"Does this mean you'll move back in?"

"It's possible" he scooted closer so now we were touching and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Does this mean when ever I answer your questions you scoot closer to me?"

"Yep. Bella" he stopped in mid thought.

"Yes?" He looked into my eyes and asked

"If I asked you out would you go out with me?" I thought for a second. I could tell him the truth or play hard to get.

"It's possible" I said vaguely. He scooted even closer to me and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I put my head on his chest taking in the warmth of his body and began to watch the movie again. I could feel the gentle beat of his heart through his shirt. It was steady for a few minuets in till it suddenly went into a sprint. Before I could ask him what was wrong he asked

"Bella will you go out with me?

CLIFFY!!! Will she say yes? Will she say no? Will Jacob ever get Bella to himself? Will Bella lose her virginity (scandalously) in the chapter? Did Edward have a heart attack? Find out the answer to all these questions and more on the next chapter of a Different Edward!!!

Thank you guys for reading a reviewing you guy rule!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I've had an awesome week (and tiring). I saw the twilight movie at midnight!!!!!!!!! It ruled!!! But there wasn't enough Alice or Jasper in it. Well anyway enjoy!

Recap: "If I asked you out would you go out with me?" I thought for a second. I could tell him the truth or play hard to get.

"It's possible" I said vaguely. He scooted even closer to me and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I put my head on his chest taking in the warmth of his body and began to watch the movie again. I could feel the gentle beat of his heart through his shirt. It was steady for a few minuets in till it suddenly went into a sprint. Before I could ask him what was wrong he asked

"Bella will you go out with me?

I backed up and looked into his eyes confused.

"You're kidding right?" His sweet nervousness disappeared

"No" his voice was harsher and sounded slightly offended. I was quietly thinking of why he would be mad at me "Well?" He said rather rudely

"I don't know" I stumbled awkwardly over my words.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he said this harshly. I ducked out of his arm.

"I mean I don't know" he got up in a huff and went to the mini fridge and grabbed a Snapple and sat down on the couch and stared at the tv. I missed his arms around me but he looked pissed so I just watched the movie. We sat like that for a while in till I couldn't stand it.

"I should go" I got up (ok I stumbled up) and went to the trap door.

"Bella, please don't go" he looked upset

"I thought you were mad at me" I said

"I'm sorry" I laughed without humor

"You're sorry? What did you do?"

"I was mean to you" he said apologetically

"I dissevered it" I began to hop out of the trap door.

"Bella" He came to the trap door a looked down on me

"Don't leave. I'm sorry for freaking out. You just want to be friends I understand" His face was sad

"Edward, I don't want to be just friends, I'm just worried about Charlie and Jacob and if I'm going to move back in and stuff like that" I looked up to see his perfect face turn to a crooked smile.

"You like me" I looked down and blushed then slightly nodded my head.

"Ya" I smiled and looked up. He was laying on the floor of the tree house so he was looking down on me smiling.

"I'm glad"

"Well now the question is do you like me?"

"What a stupid question" I glared up at him.

"How is it stupid?" I asked leaning against the tree to look up at him so our faces were closer.

"Well it's like me asking you what 1+1 is. The answer is so obvious it's stupid" I rolled my eyes

"So what's 1+1?" I asked sarcastically

"Five" I smiled then frowned

"You still haven't answered me" He rolled his eyes. He reached him hand out from above me and stroked my cheek. I tiptoed to get closer.

"Bella, with every breath I take and beat of my heart I wish you were closer to me. My thoughts are consumed with you. When you leave I feel empty and when I see you my life has meaning. When I dream it's only about you. So the answer to your question is no. Bella, I don't like you, I'm completely and absolutely in love with you." I was on the brink of crying and he chuckled

"I'm sorry. That was so cheesy"

"Don't apologize" I tip toed higher toward him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"It was beautiful" he smiled his famous half smile

"Thanks. Now will you come inside?" I thought for a second

"Sure" he helped me up and we stood there awkwardly.

"Want to finish the movie?"

"Sure" I couldn't think of anything else to say. He sat on the couch and stretched his legs out on the rest of the couch. I laid myself half on him and half on the very edge of the couch a relaxed. He put his arm around me but his mussels were tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked him turning to see his reaction.

"Nothing" he blinked. Edward always blinked after he said a lie. It was always a dead give away when we were kids.

"Why are you lying? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong and I'm not lying" he blinked again

"Then what's bothering you?" I was concerned about him

"It's nothing important" he blinked again

"Just tell me" I begged him

"Well. . . ." he stared but it sounded like he was debating telling me "It's just that….." he took a deep breath "Alice told me, ok screamed at me that I can't go out with you. She said if I dared to touch you she would rip me into little pieces and burn the pieces"

"Yikes. That's harsh. So that's why you're worried?"

"Well no. I worried about telling her we are dating" So it was official I'm fating Edward Cullen. I smiled

"That's easy to solve" I said with an evil grin. He gasped

"Are you saying we shouldn't tell your best friend?"

"No I'm saying we shouldn't tell anyone" he smiled

"Bell I didn't know you were a bad girl"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I winked. His eyebrow rose amused.

"Hmm like what?" he asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I winked again and turned my attention to the tv.

"So what you're saying is we can't tell anyone about us?"

"Basically"

"So why can't I tell anyone"

"You can if you want just tell me how getting your head ripped off feels like" he laughed

"Ok I won't tell anyone" he has always been terrified by Alice's threats because she never exaggerates.

"Are you ok with not telling her?" he asked.

"Ya. I mean we'll tell her eventually, so I don't feel that bad" he put his other arm around me hugging me like a teddy bear.

"That's good" I removed his arms slowly

"Edward you can't do this either. Alice will know we're going out"

"So that means I can't do this" he put his arms around me

"Nope" he frowned.

"or this" he flipped me over and held my arms down on the couch and had his legs on either side if me.

"In less we become professional wrestlers I think it would be inappropriate, but you know" I smiled "No ones around" his expression turned amused

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" He said sarcastically

"Haha very funny"

"Really when did you become a bad girl?"

"When did you stop being a bad boy?" He smiled, and leaned in to whisper in my ear

"I never did" he nibbled my ear lobe making me melt. He moved down to my neck and nibbled and sucked. I leaned side ways so I could whisper in his ear

"I'm glad you didn't" I said as seductively as I could. It seemed to have worked because he backed up to look into my eyes and smile. He moved his hands down my arms and entangled our fingers together. He kissed me on the lips passionately. I was lost in the feel of his body when a beeping noise interrupted us. I laughed

"What is that?" He chuckled

"My watch. It's dinner time" I sighed and looked down then pouted

"I don't want to go to dinner" I complained. He pressed against me and whispered

in my ear again

"No ones forcing you to go" he nibbled on my ear again. I knew I should go eat dinner but I couldn't get up

"Ok Edward we should go"

"I'm comfortable right here" He continued to nibble on my ear.

I moaned quietly at the sensation then I remembered where I was supposed to be

"Edward really we need to go to dinner" he ignored me and kissed me harder up and down my neck He hit one part of my neck that made me melt into his arms.

"Ed-ward" I said between gasps "We ha-ve to g-o" He moved his body closer moving his body smoothly against mine. He stopped

"You sure you want to go" I grabbed his t shirt

"No" I pulled him closer and I kissed him. He put his arms around my back bringing us closer.

"Edward, Bella, it's dinner time" I heard Esme call from the yard below. I gasped and Edward quickly got up so he could speak.

"K mom. Let me just turn off the movie and we'll be right down" We were dead silent

"Ok hurry up" She yelled sweetly. I listen in till her foot steps disappeared. We both laughed.

"That was close" he said

"Yeah. We should go inside" he smiled

"Where's the fun in that?" he began to lean in but I push his shoulders back.

"non of that" I said "They'll get suspicious"

"Fine" he got up and turned off the movie "I want to see you again tonight"

"You will see me at dinner" I sat up on the couch.

"I mean alone" He turned around and laughed when he looked at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He stopped laughing but he was still smiling.

"You have sex hair"

"What do I have?" I didn't know what he meant but I knew it was bad. He pulled the small mirror off the wall and handed it to me. I looked to see my hair was sticking up in every direction.

"Oh" He chuckled a found a brush and tossed it at me and went to lower the stairs. I quickly ran the brush thru my hair to make it look descent. I jumped down the trap door. Edward had already pulled down the latter. He handed me an umbrella. I hopped down the stairs opening the umbrella and waited on the grass. The stair were pulled up and Edward moved down the stair ladder.

"Here let me take that" he grabbed the umbrella from me. He put one arm around me pulling me under the umbrella so I wouldn't get wet.

We wiped our shoes off took off our jackets and went to the kitchen. Everyone but Esme was at the table talking. Esme entered with a platter of lobsters. Edward and I took our seats next to each other.

"Let's eat" Esme said happily. Carlisle served everyone a small lobster and gave Emmett three of them. Everyone turned to look at him shocked.

"What I'm hungry" he said innocently and began to stuff his face. Everyone began to eat quietly.

"so what were you and Edward doing in the tree house Bella?" Rosalie elbowed him "Ouch what did I say?"

"It's fine Rosalie, we just watched a movie"

"What movie?" Japer asked. He was looking at us oddly. Did he find out? Crap what was the movie title!!! My brain was in over drive.

"It was called attack of the killer werewolves" Finally my brain did something useful today!

"That's cool" Emmett said totally oblivious. Jasper was glaring at us slightly. Jasper glaring? That was weird. I shot a glance at Edward who was staring at Jasper looking stressed and angry. I hated when he looked tense. I slid my shoe off and stroked his leg with my socked foot. He glanced at me and we both began to eat. Alice and Rosalie were talking about ponchos and boots so I focused on eating and calming Edward down.

Dinner went by really fast. I slipped my shoe back on as we went to take our plates into the kitchen. We got up to follow everyone to the kitchen when Jasper stopped us and whispered.

"I know" then he walked away

"What does he know?" I asked Edward

"I don't know" he blinked.

Cliffy!!!! What does Jasper know? (dun dun dun) What will happen with Jacob? Does Emmett have an eating disorder? Find out next time (probably tomaro) Thanks for reading! Review review review. Did you like it, did you hate it? Tell me


	5. Chapter 5

**Opps. Sorry about the wait i thought i already posted this chapter, well i'm working on chapter 7 so if you guys review (hint hint nudge nudge) i might be able to post them faster (wink wink). So here's chapter 5 enjoy!  
**

**Recap: Dinner went by really fast. I slipped my shoe back on as we went to take our plates into the kitchen. We got up to follow everyone to the kitchen when Jasper stopped us and whispered.**

"I know" then he walked away

"What does he know?" I asked Edward

"I don't know" he blinked.

Edward and I were on dish duty, washing all the dishes wile they prepared our Thursday night movie. We heard arguing in the other room about what movie to watch.

"What does Jasper know?" I asked again.

"I've got no clue" this time he didn't blink. It was probably a false blink in the other room.

"Will you meat me in the tree house at mid night?" he asked after a second.

"Sounds good" we were silent for a few minuets

"What should I wear?" I asked nervously.

"Pjs are fine, but" he shot me another evil grin "if you're to lazy to get dressed, well, I would understand" I splashed him with sink water. He grabbed the removable faucet and squirted me with water. I glared and scooped up some soap and threw it at him. He squirted me again and splashed more dishwater at him and laughed. Carlisle walked thru the door.

"Hey what movie do you guys want to w—" He averted his eyes when we turned and he put his hand up to his eyes.

"What?" I asked confused. He blushed

"Um your shirt is" his stumbled awkwardly over his words. I looked down to see my bright blue bra revealed under my wet white t shirt. I gasped and folded my arms over my chest and blushed. I heard Edward chuckle under his breath

"I was just going to ask what movie you wanted to watch if you guys are going to watch the movie"

"Anythings good" I responded before Edward could

"Ok I'm just going to leave then" Carlisle scampered out of the room. I turned and slapped Edward

"What was that for?"

"For this" I pointed at my wet t shirt. He stepped closer and intertwined our hands.

"I couldn't resist" he gently kissed me.

"We could get in trouble" he smiled

"Only if we get caught" he kissed me again.

"Movies starting" Alice yelled from the TV room.

"All most done" I yelled back

"Start it with out us" Edward yelled

"Fine" She yelled. We heard the previews start. We quickly fished washing the dishes.

I walked to the door but Edward spun me around. He pushed me against the fridge and kissed me.

"Sorry I needed one more" He left me standing by the fridge and walked to the door. I pulled his arm, he turned to look at me and I pushed him into the cabinets kissing him. My lips moved from his lips to his neck and I kissed his neck.

"Ok Bella we should go" He said trying to sound as natural as possible but failing.

"A few minuets won't hurt" And I went for his lips again. He pulled my hips toward him.

"Just a few minuets then" We continued in till we heard the previews end and the movie start. I pulled back and sighed.

"It's been a few minuets" I told him.

"Fine, lets go" he sounded disappointed. He put his arm around my waist as we walked to the door but removed it there so not to give anything away.

We entered the room and everyone looked over and began to laugh. Carlisle looked at the wall, Esme was trying her hardest to hide her laughter and make a shocked face but she ended up putting her hand over her face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Entered any wet t-shirt contest lately?" Emmett asked with a smile.

I looked down to see my t-shirt still soaked. I blushed and snuck a quick look at Edward who was blushing? I looked at his wet shirt that revealed well sculpted abs. I held back my laughter

"I'm just going to go change. I'll be right back" I dashed out of the room to Alice's closet. I changed into skinny jeans and a t shirt and stepped In to the dark hallway. I was blind in the dark trying to find a light switch when a cold hand grabbed me. I was about to scream but a cold hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh" he hushed me and dragged me into a dark room. He pushed me on to a bed and the lights on. Edward had his hands bound behind his back.

"What's going on" an evil laugh came from the door. I turned and saw Jasper leaning on the wall.

"Sorry about all of this but I need to speak to you guys alone"

"Jasper untie me" Edward growled.

"I will not in till you confess"

"Confess to what?" I asked.

"All of these years you guys have pretended to be my friend but really you've lied to me"

"I have no clue what you are talking about" I told him sternly.

"You did this and I know it" He held up a warn out dirty stuffed bunny

"What does a toy have to do with this?" I asked confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"No I-" Edward interrupted me

"Ok I did it! I was always jealous of you and . I had to do something"

"But this!" he held up the bunny again "This is barbaric!" he yelled at Edward.

"Jasper I had to. You don't understand!"

"I think I understand perfectly" he began to tear up "How could you do something like this to me Edward?! You're an animal! I hate you! You should just go die!" Jasper turned his head away as to not show his tears.

Edward slipped his hand out of the rope and went to hug Jasper.

"I'm sorry. I should have never done it. I was young and stupid" Jasper turned to face Edward watery eyed.

"But you did! You can never bring back. He is dead and you killed him!" Jasper burst out crying and put his head in Edwards's chest. Edward put his arms around him rocking back and forth to comfort him.

I sat there motionless for there conversation. Then confusion rushed over me.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked a bit jealous that Edward was holding him. They both looked over.

"You just don't understand" Edward said still shaking his head and Jasper still teary eyed. I looked at them confused.

"Ok I'm just going to leave" I said while slipping off the bed and out the door. I walked down the stairs trying to process what had happened but failed.

I sat on the floor leaning on the back of the couch blanket in hand when Edward and Jasper came down the stairs. Jasper sat on the couch by Alice and Edward came and sat on the floor beside me.

"What was that about?" I whispered so no one else could hear me.

"I'll explain later" I continued to watch the movie with out interest.

"I'm freezing" Edward said loudly. I smiled

"Here" I handed half of my blanket "Better?"

"Much better thank you" We stayed like that for a while in till Edward let out an exasperated yawn.

"I'm so tired" he stretched his arms out then placed one of them around my shoulders "Is it ok if I stretch out my arm?" he asked me sweetly. I almost burst out laughing but I kept a straight face.

"If you have to I guess" I said trying to make my voice annoyed. I heard people snicker behind us. Emmett leaned over to attempt to whisper in Edwards ear but his voice was still load enough that I cold hear

"Smooth moves Eddie" Emmett laughed and Edward elbowed him with his free arm. We continued to watch the movie in till I got bored.

I slipped off my shoes and pushed out from under the blanket and pressed my cold feet against his warm skin. Edward jumped a foot in the air from the shock of the cold and yelped. Rosalie and Alice gasped then both slapped the back of Edwards head

"Don't do that during the scary parts. It's not funny"

"yeah it's not funny" Edward whispered so low I barely hear him

"My feet were cold" I whispered innocently back. He rolled his feet so mine were in between his.

"Thank you" By the end of the movie our legs were inter twined and I pretending that I had fallen asleep so I could lean on him.

"Wake up Bells" Edwards voice told me. I kept my eyes shut.

"Don't wake her up" Alice insisted.

"What do I do then?" Edward asked her

"Carry her to bed" With her words he swept me into his arms and began to walk.

"Good night Alice" he said behind him

"Night" She called back I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down on me

"Hey" he whispered

"Anyone in the hall?" I asked quietly.

"Nope" I smiled and threw my hand around his neck and pulled hi face toward mine and I kissed him. He smiled

"What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason? Now if you don't mind will you put me down"

"You sure you want to do that?" he asked and leaned into kiss me while walking. I was going to object but I didn't get a chance to speak because his lips were against mine. Before I could push him away he was laying me on my bed and my bedroom door was closed. I was about to tell him to leave but he crawled on top of me and continued to kiss me.

In that moment my thoughts disappeared and all my common sense with it, all I knew was Edward was on top of me kissing me and I wanted him closer to me. I pulled him closer and began to touch every inch of his chest he seemed to like this because he began to nibble at my neck. I was sick of the t-shirt separating me from his chest.

I quickly ripped his shirt off in one motion so I could touch his bare chest. He continued faster with more intensions now.

"Edward? Where are you?" I heard Alice ask from the hall "I need to talk to you" her voice was hushed to make sure no one would wake up. My brains rushed back to me and my common sense knew Edward shouldn't be on top of me when she came in the room.

Edward slid off of me and looked panicked. I looked around then remembered the bed

"Under the bed" I whispered. He nodded still panicked and slipped under the bed

"Bella? You awake?"

"Ya" I yawned "What's up?" she came and sat on the bed

"Well Jasper has been all depressed today, and I was hoping Edward would know why"

"Oh well I saw Jasper yelling at Edward for killing his doll. Would that count?"

"Edward killed Mr. bunny?! That boy is going to die when I get a hold of him"

"It's a stuffed rabbit" I didn't see the big deal here

"You just don't understand" she got up and went toward the door "Thanks Bells" she left and closed the door. Edward snuck out from under the bed and slipped under the sheets. I snuggled against him prepared to drift off to sleep when I heard foot steps come to my door. I gasped and Edward hid under the covers.

"Bella?" Alice asked

"Yes"

"Sorry for waking you, but have you seen Edward?"

"No" I felt Edward stroke my leg from under the covers "I can't say I have"

"Oh" she sounded disappointed "Well good night" she shut the door and walked away. Edward poked his head out from the covers.

"If you can't behave you'll have to go to bed"

"So I can't do this?" I traced the outline of my body softly.

"Go to bed"

"Please, I want to stay here" he begged and hugged me. I pushed him gently and turned to face away from him.

"No. I want to sleep" I complained but he snaked his arms around me

"You can sleep" he began to play with my hair and stroke my face "I am not tired though and prefer to do this" he continued to play with my hair. I slowly began to drift off to sleep when he began to nibble on my ear then began to lick my ear. I jumped out of bed

"No. Out" was all I could say. I pointed toward the door

"What did I do?" he said innocently.

"While I was trying to sleep you're busy molesting my ear"

"Bella I-"

"Out" I pointed toward the door again.

"Fine" he walked over to me and pecked me on the cheek "Good night. See you in the morning"

"Ok good night" He left the room. I hopped into my bed and let my thoughts run free. What was up with Jasper and ?

**Ok no cliffy this time so stop threatening me (you know if I'm talking to you). I hope you liked it. People thanks for reading but I need some help so review and I've me ideas for my next chapter I'm stuck here! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we go with chapter 6 enjoy!**

I woke up feeling only half awake. I picked up my tooth brush and tooth paste from my dresser. I lazily went to my bathroom dragging my feet. I opened the door and turned on the lights. A dark figure stood there. In my sleepy state I couldn't tell what or who it was

"AHHHHH! Die creep" I threw my tooth brush and tooth paste as hard as I could at the figure and ran from the door.

"Ouch, Bella?" Edwards's voice was behind me "What was that for?" I gasped relieved that it was only Edward.

"Oh thank god I thought you were a creep" I ran and hugged him "Wait what were you doing in my bathroom?" he didn't get a chance to answer because Emmett burst into the room with a base bat and threw Edward off me and on to the ground

"What the hell did you do to her?" He yelled at him. Alice and Rosalie burst into the room.

"You ok Bells?" Rosalie asked me and hugged me

"Ya, Edward just-" Alice didn't let me finish. A vicious glare was set on Edward. She stormed over to Emmett and took the base ball bat from him and put a high heeled foot on Edwards's chest.

"What did you do to her?" Alice asked holding the base ball bat at his head and yelling at his face.

"Nothing" he tried to sit up but Alice stepped on his chest harder

"Now you lie to my face! I heard Bella scream"

"Alice it wasn't like that he just scared me"

"What?" Alice asked turning to look at me.

"Ya I woke up and went to the bathroom door and he was there and he scared me"

"What were you doing in her bathroom?" Alice yelled at him

"Brushing my teeth"

"Why?"

"My sink was broken"

"Oh, my bad" Alice said taking her foot off Edward and helping him up "Sorry" She smile sweetly.

"So we don't get to beat up Eddie? To bad" Emmett said disappointed "Well lets go everybody" I didn't even notice Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper standing at the door.

"Fine let's move in out" Rose said motioning everyone to leave.

"Breakfast is in half an hour Bella, don't be late" Everyone left so me and Edward were alone again.

"So that was fun" I smiled at Edward and he laughed

"Yes getting a near death experience because of my sister is great in the morning"

"Ok I'm going to take a shower before break fest so if you're done you can go"

"Well actually my showers broken to so if you don't mind I'll just join you" He began to pull his shirt off.

"Oh no you don't" I pulled down his shirt and I heard a small ripping noise. He turned and saw a small tear at his shoulder.

"You need to stop tearing my shirts or I'll have to walk around without a shirt on" I smiled and stroked his chest.

"All part of my plan to get you naked" I said sarcastically

"You can rip as many shirts as you want then"

"Sounds fun but I've got to take a shower"

"You can't do both?" He asked

"I could but I can't multi task in the morning"

"To bad" he sounded disappointed.

"Ya, to bad now out"

"I don't get a kiss good bye?" He made a puppy face

"I would but I'm going to see you in thirty minuets so I'm not saying good bye"

"How about a see you later kiss then?"

"Did you just make that up?" he looked down innocently

"Maybe I did" he looked so cute I smiled at him then skipped over to him and grabbed his hands.

"See you later" I went in for a peck but he put his hands behind my back leaning into me. I was starting lean to the point of falling over so I threw my arms around his neck for support. He leaned more into me causing my knees to fail, I would have just fallen to the bed but Edwards grip on me didn't let up and my arms around his neck made him fall on top of me.

"You should say see you later more often" I pushed him off me.

"Ok I said see you later so leave I've got to take a shower" he sulked off

"Fine"

**Jacobs point of view**

"Hey this is Bella leave a message-" I slammed the phone down. Again?! She hasn't talked to me in days and she hasn't been home. She must be at the Cullen's. The freaks have taken her away from me. I quickly went through the phone book and dialed the number listed.

"Hello?" a chipper voice spoke; it must have been the little spiky haired one

"Let me talk to Bella"

"Ok I'll-"

"Now" I growled at her

"Ok ok geesh" She said with an annoyed voice.

"Hello?" finally I heard Bellas sweet voice

"Bella, I need to see you"

"Is everything ok?" she asked

"Ya fine I just need to see you"

"Ok I'll com-Give me back the phone" Bella started to yell and there was rustling like someone kept moving the phone.

"Hi Mr. Swan just wanted to warn you that your little girl isn't so little any more"

"Emmett give me the phone back" Bella's voice boomed in the background.

"What do you mean?" I asked Emmett curiously

"Well you see sir Bella's pregnant and our little Edward is the daddy, we are so proud of him. It all happened last night when she was high and decided to take a sip of whiskey, I told her not to but she wouldn't listen and then she and Edward-Ouch! Hey what did I do?" I heard laughter in the background

"Jacob, hi sorry" Bella's voice finally came back on the phone

"It's ok. Emmett was just telling me about Edward jr. due in nine months"

"Oh ya we are baby proofing the house as I speak" she sounded so serious

"I hope you're kidding"

"Of course I'm kidding. I would never name my kid Edward jr. his name is Benny" I chocked "I'm kidding relax. I'm still a virgin so don't freak"

"Ok good. So anyway like I was saying before Edward knocked you up" I shivered at the horrors of my own words "I need to talk to you"

"Now?" she asked

"Well as soon as possible"

"I'll be over in an hour"

"Sounds good. Bye Bells"

"Bye-Edward jr. get away from the knife drawer" she giggled "Just kidding. Bye Jacob" I hung up the phone and watched tv to pass the time. After a few episodes of south park the door bell rang.

"Hey Jacob what was the emergency?" I saw Bella and I felt happy. I grabbed her in my arms for a bear hug.

"I missed you" She patted me on the back.

"I missed you to but could you not squeeze me to death" I let go

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in so long"

"A week is long?" She asked

"I guess not. So what do you want to do?"

"How about we ride bikes"

"I'm in" I smiled and led her to the garage. I went to the corner and pulled off the sheet coving the motorcycle.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked while pulling out her bike.

"Want to have lunch on the cliff?"

"Sure" We were on the road in no time. I stopped a few miles down the road and pulled over.

"Why did we stop?"

"Well I was thinking we could steal food from Pauls house. He owes me"

"Sure" We pulled up to his drive way and I just walked through the door without knocking. I went straight to the kitchen. I began to make sandwiches and put chips into a plastic bag.

"What's going on?" Jared came from the other room in his boxers with bed head.

"Man did you just get up?" I asked shocked. He scratched the back of his head.

"It's not my fault you get up freakishly early"

"I don't get up early. Bella what time do you get up?" Pauls head snapped around not noticing Bella

"Oh hey Bella" He scratched the back of his head. Bella looked him up and down

"um… Paul you know you are not wearing any clothes" He looked down

"Ya why?"

"I was just wondering if you could, you know, get clothes on" She said awkwardly. I laughed and continued to get lunch together.

"But I undressed just for you" I turned around just in time to see Paul step closer to Bella.

"That's…um sweet but I would prefer if you changed"

"If you insist" He began to pull his boxers down but I yanked them back up.

"I think she meant into some clothes in the other room" I specified.

"Your loss" He winked at Bella and left the room. I finished getting the food together quickly and we walked toward the door.

"Your friend is….. a little weird" Bella admitted

"Just a little" I smiled and hopped on my bike. Lunch went fast and the ride back faster.

"Well I should be getting back. Edward's probably worried"

"What do you care" I asked. She looked down at the ground

"He's….important" Is all she said

"Not that important" I mumbled

"Well he's important to me" I gasped. Did she mean?

"Bella?" I said sternly "Are you hiding something from me"

"Promise you won't be mad" She said weakly

"No" She took a deep breath

"I'mdaingdwrd" Her words were so quit and fast I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked confused. She took another deep breath

"I'm…..sort of… Going out with Edward" She said quietly but I understood. My rage boiled

"You're What! Bella how could you go out with such a jerk!" I yelled at her

"He is not that bad" She mumbled

"Not that bad! He completely destroyed my sisters life! He slept with every girl our age in a hundred miles, and broke every single one of there hearts!"

"Edwards not like that any more!" She screamed at me

"Bella you're so blind! He is going to leave you crying like every other girl and don't think you can come crying here to me!"

"Good to know" She swung her leg over her bike and speed off without saying goodbye. I instantly felt guilty but she was being so stupid. I would probably, ok defiantly call her in the next couple days and apologize for what I said. She was just so naïve and innocent. I couldn't let Edward have her.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would love a few more reviews to know what to fix and what I should have more of. And if you have any suggestions please please tell me! My new story is out it's called Emotions. It's a little more serious but I'm still going to add comedy and romance into it so you guys can check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Here's chapter 7!**

I parked my bike in the garage and stormed up to Edwards room and sat on his couch. He was reading on his bed when I came in.

"Bad day?" He asked

"The worst" He hopped off the bed and put his arm around me.

"What happened?" he said lovingly. I put my head on his chest.

"Jacobs mad at me for going out with you" He rubbed my back

"Don't worry Bells he won't be mad at you for ever" He turned on the tv and started flipping through channels.

"Stop" I said seeing Pride and Prejudice on.

"I still don't see why you like this movie"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the lead character, Mr Darcy does everything wrong and she still falls for him"

"What do you mean Mr. Darcy is romantic" He looked at me like I was crazy

"Like this part here" He pointed to the screen "He's basically saying your family sucks but I think you're hot" I laughed

"Oh come on her family does suck and he doesn't say that shes hot he says he's in love with her" I grabbed the remote from him and changed the station "We should watch something we won't fight over"

"Stop here" I smiled I always liked star wars. I wasn't nerdy or anything I just liked the story plot of it. I leaned back on the couch and winced. My bra strap dug into my skin. I quickly leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" I blushed

"It's nothing it's just my bra straps digging into my back" I blushed again. He moved his hand down my back and unhooked my bra.

"Edward!" I grabbed my bra straps and hooked them

"Relax I just wanted you to be comfortable"

"I'm fine"

"Then why don't you lean back?" He asked. I leaned back and tried to hide my wince

"See I'm fine"

"Bella" He sounded like he was talking to a three year old.

"Fine" I turned away from him and slip my bra off under my shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Better?" he asked. I snuggled into his chest and leaned back on the couch

"Yep" I closed my eyes and relaxed every muscle and let myself drift off

"Bella love, you should go to bed you are falling asleep"

"No I'm not" I mumbled.

"Bella, you're moments from falling asleep. Go to bed" I pulled myself farther on top of him using him as a pillow.

"That's silly I'm totally awake" I yawn and snuggled my head into his chest.

"Don't make me carry you to bed" My eyes flashed open and I jumped off him.

"I'll walk myself thank you" I slipped out the door and closed it behind me

"Hey Bella have you seen Mr. bunny?" he looked at me suspiciously "Did you just come out of Edwards room?" The door opened behind me I turned to see Edward holding my bra out to me

"You forgot your" He looked behind me "Hi Jasper" He said nervously and hind his hands behind his back. I turned back around

"What did you want?" I asked Jasper. He still looked suspicious and confused

"I was just wondering if you have seen Mr. Bunny, but what were you doing in Edwards's room" I'll be right back. I dashed to my room. I searched my drawers till I found what I was looking for and hid it behind my back and dashed back to Edwards room. I found them at the end of there conversation.

"You really expect me to believe that you guys were just watching a movie" I walked over and there conversation stopped.

"Ok Jasper I felt bad for being so mean about Mr. Bunny so" I held out Jaspers stuffed bunny that I had washed and sewed so it looked brand new. His eyes became watery and he hugged me

"Bella, you are the best" he whipped his tears away. He hugged Mr. Bunny and began to walk to his room. "Good night" he called behind him and disappeared into his room.

"Ok good night Edward" I began to walk to my room but I was pulled back by Edward.

"Good night" he kissed me passionately then let me go "Sweet dreams" He turned around to go into his room but turned around again.

"I almost forgot, you left this in my room" he handed me my bra back.

"Good night" I walked to my room to get some sleep.

**Emmetts point of view**

Rosalie was supposed to be here an hour ago. I looked out the door to see Edward and Jasper in the hall talking. Ugh where is she! It was rare for her to want to meet me at my room late at night but when it happens she is never late. I looked out the door again to see Jasper leave with a stuffed bunny and Edward and Bella saying good night in the hall. I was about to go back to waiting when Edward turned her around and kissed her

"You left this in my room" He handed her something. Was that Bellas bra!!! Black mail black mail! No what to do with this black mail, I first had to yell at Edward for sleeping with Bella that was a given but I never had this type of opportunity to black mail him. Well there was that one time but I wasted it on a cookie.

I didn't have any more time to think because Rosalie came into the room wearing red lacy see through thing

"Hello monkey man" she locked the door behind her and pushed me on to the bed.

**Edwards point of view**

She and rolled over and yawned.

"Morning sleeping beauty" She was still beautiful even with bed head

"When did you get in my bed?"

"A few minuets ago. Esme sent me to wake you up for breakfast"

"Ok I'm just going to get changed then" She walked to her bathroom and I picked up a book from her bed side table and sat on her couch to read. Emmett stormed into the room

"Ah Ha! I knew it!" He yelled and pointed at me

"Hi Emmett" I continued to read.

"I found you out!" I put the book down

"Ok I'll bite. What did you find out?"

"You and Bella are going out" I saw Bellas head pop out of the bathroom hearing what he said. I kept my cool

"What would make you think that?" I said casually "We are just friends"

"Oh don't play all innocent with me. I saw you guys making out in the hall and you handing Bella her bra back. How do explain that" I quickly glanced at Bella who looked panicked.

"That wasn't her bra, it was her jacket. We were watching a movie and she got hot and took her jacket off that's it"

"How do you explain you guys making out?"

"We weren't making out….it was one kiss" I mumbled the last part.

"Ah ha!" he yelled and pointed again. I stood up

"Look man, I really like Bella and I don't want to do or say the wrong thing so I'm taking it slow and we are not dating" It looked taken back

"Well I'll tell people you kissed her!" He was acting very childish.

"Go ahead. See if I care"

"You know Alice will kill you"

"For what. Being Bella's friend?"

"No for kissing her" There was only one way to beat Emmett and that was to confuse him

"I didn't kiss her"

"But you just said you kissed her" I smiled evily and spoke quickly to confuse him more

"Oh we did a lot more then kiss"

"Ah ha!" I dropped to my knees in a blink of an eye and pretended to cry speaking faster

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to murder him honest. It was all a mistake"

"Wait what?"

"Your shoes untied" he looked down

"No it's not" I hopped up quickly

"Do you want to go play tennis?"

"Yes—I mean no—I mean I've got to go" I grabbed his shoulder

"Don't go I love you"

"What?" I spoke even faster

"About your dog, I'm sorry it turned out that way. It was just a game that was taken to far"

"Ok Edward I'm confused. I'm leaving" I turned away from him and hugged myself.

"Fine then leave! I thought we had something special" He backed up to the door then ran down the hall "Call me!" I yelled after him. Bella came out of the bathroom

"What in the world was that?"

"I confused him to the point that he forgot what he was confronting me about"

"That's smart I guess but we're going to have to tell people we are going out some day"

"We will. How about this Friday I'll ask Alice for permission to ask you out"

"Really?" Her smile made my heart race.

"Yes" She pulled me down and she kissed me tenderly.

"Thank you" She smiled and I felt complete inside, she was everything to me and more. "Ready for breakfast?" She smiled again and my heart almost stopped. I grabbed her hand

"Lets go" We walked hand in hand in till the last possible moment

**Bella's point of view**

I was sad when he let go of my hand his touch always made me feel better. We sat down next to each other to eat. Carlisle helped Esme bring out the food and we started to eat.

"So Bells, what have you been up to lately? I haven't talk to you in a while" I looked down

"I've been busy"

"With what?" She asked curiously

"Oh you know, reading, watching movies, boring stuff." She smiled and got an evil look in her eye. She was planning something. "Alice, what are you thinking?" Her evil grin grew

"We are going to have a sleepover!" She exclaimed happily.

"We are? Who decided that?" She smiled

"I did! Right now!" I scratched my head.

"Tonight? You know…I'm busy….I've got a thing to go to" I said trying to make up an excuse

"What type of thing?"

"I uh…"

"Dentist" Edward whispered quietly. I smiled.

"A dentist appointment"

"At night?" I kicked Edwards's leg. Now I didn't have an excuse.

"Um….It's a new thing because they um….Use the moons powers to brighten your teeth." Everyone turned and stared at me like I was crazy.

"interesting" Carlisle seemed to be deep in thought. I looked at him like he was crazy

"What?" I asked him. Every eye was now on him.

"It could work" he said. I turned toward Alice.

"See." She rolled her eyes.

"Your crazy excuses wouldn't work on me" I turned desperately toward Edward who looked really impressed. HELP! I mouthed desperately to him. He looked apathetic SORRY he mouthed back. I turned back to Alice, I wasn't going down with out a fight.

"But Alice I sleepover like every night!" I moaned

"But we don't play sleepover games every night." This was going to be harder then I thought.

"I to tired Alice." She rolled her eyes

"It's morning. Take a nap." I thought desperately thinking of excuses

"Um.. Hitch hikers guide to the galaxy is on tonight" It wasn't the best excuse ever but I knew that movie was on tonight.

"We own it" Plan B. Distract her

"Really? I didn't know we owned it. Where is it?"

"In Jaspers room. I got it for him once on Christmas"

"That's so cool. Oh my god I love your shirt. Where did you get it"

"Oh I go it at holis—" Her eyes narrowed "Wait! You can't get out of this like that! We are having a sleepover and that's final"

"Yes ma'am" I said while looking down, like a little kid who got caught doing something bad. Edward snickered.

**There is chapter 7! I hope you have enjoyed it! This story is going to come to an end soon (about 3 more chapters I think) and I want to know how you guys would like me to end this. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well my finales are finally over (almost)!. I want to thank everyone who was read and reviewed. So here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

I was forced into my out fit that Alice picked for me and dragged to impending doom. Alice had chosen the tree house for our slumber party.

She had spent all day decorating and getting ready. This was one of the many things she loved to do. The ground was covered in blankets and pillows and on the long coffee there was an assortment of drinks, chips, and junk food. Lying on top of the tv were the movies she had picked to watch tonight.

"Ready for a drinking game?!" Alice said excitedly. I looked at her like she was crazy

"Just to let you know we are still 17." She rolled her eyes.

"We'll duh. We are playing with soda!"

"We're is the fun in that?" Rosalie asked. She held up cans of monsters (for people who don't know, monsters are energy drinks that are highly caffeinated and make you jittery and sick). Rosalie smiled

"Sweet!" She exclaimed. We sat in a circle with a monster in front of each of us.

"Ok in this game when it's your turn you have to say something you have never done. If it's not your turn and you have done what the person hasn't you take a drink. Get it"

"I think." I said honestly.

"Good! Bella you are first. Name something you have never done." I thought for a second.

"I have never played a drinking game before this." Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and smiled both taking a drink.

"Ok Rose your turn." Alice said happily.

"I've never been horse back riding" Alice took a drink but I didn't. I have always been afraid of horses.

"Ok um….I've never dirty danced with anyone besides my boyfriend" I looked down and took a drink, but surprisingly Rosalie didn't.

"Bella you—" Alice started

"New rule!" I exclaimed before she could finish asking her question "You can't ask questions about other peoples answers."

Alice shrugged "Fine. It's your turn"

"Ok let's see…. I've never made out behind the gym." They both took a long chug then laughed. Just then the trap door opened and Emmetts head popped up.

"Ladies, who is your evening going so far?" He asked while lifting himself up.

"Great. But what are you doing." Jasper hoped into the tree house with one leap.

"We're crashing your slumber party." He said happily. Edward came in and I smiled.

"No! Get out!" Alice said angrily. Rosalie and I turned toward her.

"Oh come on they can play this game with us then we can kick them out" I begged.

"Please Alice can we keep them?! Puuuuhhhhhllllleaaaaassssseeee!" Rosalie begged, stretching the word out to it's full extent. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She gave in "But you guys have to answer the questions we did." Emmett shrugged and took his place next to Rosalie.

"Sure." Jasper sat next to Alice and Edward sat by me.

"So what are the questions?" Edward asked curiously.

"Ok Bella what was the first question?"

"Ok I have never played a drinking game before this." All the guys smiled and drank.

"Ok, I've never been horse back riding." Jasper took a drink and that was it.

"I have never dirty danced with anyone besides my boy friend, or in your case girlfriend" Edward took a drink.

"And last but not least, I have never made out behind the gym." Emmett and Jasper took a drink. Edward whispered to me silently

"Want to change that." I smiled and whispered back.

"Sure" Noone heard us but Jasper had asked a question. And people were drinking.

"Can you repeat that?" Edward asked.

"I said, I've never killed any of my pets." Edward and I both took a drink and laughed. Both of us had a fish we were supposed to take care of but we weren't that great at it.

"Ok, Edward your turn"

"Ok…..I've never seen my own mother naked." I gasped. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice took a drink.

"What?!" I asked them.

"You can't ask!" Alice reminded me. Without missing a beat I said

"I've never seen my own father naked." Everyone but Edward and I drank. I had my mouth wide open, stunned. I turned toward Edward who mouth was slightly jarred and his eyes bewildered.

"I'venevereatenbaloney!" Rose said quickly trying to change the topic.

"Well I have eaten baloney" Emmett said over dramatically and took a huge chug. I was still stunned but I took a small sip.

"I have never kissed someone under or in water." Emmett continued. I thought for a second then smiled and took another sip.

"Alice what happens when the can is empty?"

"First one how empties there can, loses." I shock my can and it was at the end of the can. I felt the caffeine buzz through me.

"I have never danced the Macarena" Alice said. I took another drink

"I've never worn eye shadow" Jasper said. I rolled my eyes and took another drink.

"I only have one left." Emmett said sadly looking down.

"I have never gambled." Jasper and Edward glanced at each other.

"Cheers" Edward said and they tapped there cans together.

"Ok I have never eaten a sandwich bigger then my face." Emmett glared at him and took a drink.

"I lose."

"Now what?" I asked Alice.

"Movie?" She asked everyone/

"Sounds good." Rosalie said.

"What movie?" Jasper asked.

"Wall-E" Alice said.

"Isn't that a little kid movie?" Edward asked. Everyone besides me glared at him.

"No!" They yelled in unison. Edward took a step back and put up him hands like he had just been caught

"Ok ok it's not a little kid movie" We sat down everyone was quiet during the movie.

The movie went by quickly and by the time Wall-E saved the world or space shuttle I guess everyone was asleep.

"How can they be asleep? They drank just as much caffeine as we did!" Emmett flipped over and growled in his sleep.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk."

"Like where?" I asked him

"The closet?" I looked accusingly at him

"I know this is a sleep over and all but I'm not playing seven minuets in heaven." He rolled his eyes and stood up and grabbed my hand.

"The closet in here is modeled after Alice's." I laughed.

"Let's go then." I dragged the bean bag chair behind me. We got to the closet which was very roomy; I threw the bean bag on the floor and lay down. He laid down beside me.

"Now what?" I asked him. I sat there quietly listening to Emmett snoring in the next room.

"Edwar—" Before I could get my sentence out, he was on top of me kissing me. Normally I would have no objections but his kiss was urgent and harsh.

His tongue began to examine the inside of my mouth. He pressed up against me putting one hand behind my back and the other hand behind my head. His tongue ran over the roof of my mouth. A shiver went down my spine and I grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him closer to me.

Edward noticed this and kept stroking the roof of my mouth with his tongue tickling me. One of my knees bent and pressed against Edwards's hip. His tongue trailed out of my mouth and to my neck. His hand moved down my back and under my shirt. He moved his cold hand to across my stomach slowly. His lips slipped back to mine. I slipped my hands across his chest and slid the jacket away from his body.

He sat up and threw his jacket off. I sat up slightly and slipped his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Edwards lips found mine again and he leaned against me and I leaned back on to the bean bag. Now nothing stopped me from his cold chest. I ran my hand across his cold chest. He moaned and pulled me to him. His lips went to my neck. His hands slid up and down my stomach and slowly down to my jeans. He fooled with the button and quickly unlatching it and began to pull down the zipper.

"Edward" I was barely able to say.

"mmmhhhhmmm" He mumbled gently nibbling and licking my neck. His hand began to pull off my jeans slowly, his hands traveling down my thighs.

"No." It was all I could say but it worked. He put his knees on either side of me and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked me almost awkwardly.

"Edward. I can't do this….I can't sneak around behind my friends back." He got off of me and sat down on the floor in front of me, deep in thought.

"Oh umm…sorry." He stood up and headed for the door but I grabbed the bottom of his jeans and pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I was just going to go to bed."

"Come back and sit down." He still looked like he was in a daze but he came and sat by me.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him. He looked over at me with pain in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He told me but something in his eyes told me he was lying.

"I don't believe that." I told him honestly.

"Well I will be." His words were harsh. I thought only Jasper was this moody.

"What's up with you today One minuet you're on top of me taking off my clothes, the next your mad at me. What did I do?" I asked him. He looked down at the bean bag and began to play with a lose string.

"Nothing, it's stupid." He threw down the string angrily, acting very childish. I out my Hand on his cheek.

"Edward, it can't be stupid just tell me." He glanced up at me then back down.

"Well I'm…afraid you're going to leave me." He said weakly. I laughed

"That is stupid." He looked up in pain.

"I don't see how this is funny!" He said harshly.

"I never said it was funny. I said it was stupid." I moved my head so I could see his face "It's stupid because I'm not going any where. And I haven't been planning to." He looked up in doubt

"I've heard that before."

"Well I won't leave"

"Why not?" I thought for a second

"I guess I just don't have any reason to leave" He smiled

"Good." He said contently and pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me again. What is up with his mood swings today.

He gently pushed me on the bean bag. His kiss was now sweet and tender, filled with love.

"Bella?" A sleepy Alice asked from the other room. I looked up at Edward

"Pretend your sleeping." He whispered.

"What?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Just do it" he whispered. I laid down a snuggled into the bean bag. It wasn't comfortable so I moved my head to Edwards chest and put one arm around him.

"Don't do—" I could hear the door open.

"Edward?! What the hell did you—" Edward shushed her.

"She's is sleeping."

"IN YOUR ARMS!" She said angrily.

"It wasn't my fault. We came in here to escape Emmett's snoring and she feel asleep and just moved in her sleep" I groaned as if asleep and pulled myself closer to him to make myself more comfortable.

"Oh…..If you touched her I'll" She didn't continue.

"You'll what?" I asked

"I'll do bad scary things to you!" She threatened

"We weren't doing anything. I promise." He told Alice.

"You better of not been!" There was a pause then she continued in a less harsh tone. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps"

"I know" Edwards perfect voice said. His hand stroked the top of my head.

"You really do like her don't you?" She asked.

"Yes. I would do anything for her."

"Why don't you ask her out then. You guys would hake a cute couple." I half smiled and Edward chuckled

"You just threatened me about it." He told her. There was a long pause.

"I could make an exception but you must promise but touch her in any inappropriate way. If I learned you have….I will not allow you with in 20 feet of her. Am I clear?" I flinched at the aggressiveness in her words.  
"Alice, she hasn't even given me her answer yet."

"I wonder what she'll say?" She said sarcastically.

"You really think I have a chance with her then?" He asked modestly

"Definitely. I'll leave now and let you to get your rest." Her foot steps gradually grew quieter. "But! Don't forget I'll be watching." The door closed. I smiled and pretended to wake up.

"Morning." He said sarcastically. I stretched and I kissed him gently. "What was that for?"

"A good morning kiss" I said quietly so Alice couldn't hear.

"Did you just make that up?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Maybe." I said innocently.

"Good morning" He said again. I kissed him again. "Good morning" He said again testing me. I smiled and kissed him again "Good morning" This time I half threw myself on him and kissed him. Then I moved back. "Good morning." I leaned forward and kissed him romantic. "That's an amazing good morning kiss."

"You should see my good afternoon kiss." I winked and removed myself from him and looked for an outfit to day.

**Well that was chapter 8? Did you like it? And next time even more emotion break downs and Jacob comes back!!!!! So keep reading and reviewing. You guy rule!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm glad you liked chapter 8! Thanks for reading and review! You guys rule! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked anxiously. Edward said he was taking me on a date but he wouldn't tell me where. He even blind folded me.

"You'll see" I sighed.

"Can't I take of the blind fold?" He held my hand.

"Nope. But we are almost there." This didn't surprise me. Edward always drove way to fast. I felt the car began to slow then come to a stop. Edward let go of my hand and a door opened and closed.

"Edward!" I scream thinking he left. My door opened.

"Relax I'm right here." He unbuckled me and helped me out of the car.

"Now can I take off the blind fold." He picked me up bridal style "Ahh! Edward! Don't let go." I screamed and put my arms around him and held on type.

"I won't." He promised and the door closed. I heard him open and close another car door and held on to something.

"So how long are you going to carry me?"

"A couple hours." He said casually. If I wasn't blind folded I would be glaring.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said harshly.

"Your not the one in control at the moment." I didn't need to be able to see to know he had a crooked smile on his face.

"Actually, I'm in control because I can bribe and threaten you." I heard him chuckle

"Again you have no leverage here. I'm in control."

"I'll never kiss you again if you don't put me down right this second."

"…….Point taken" He set me down on my feet. "Either way I win, because we're already here." He untied my blind fold to reveal a small meadow. The grass was frozen with frost that made it shimmer like diamonds. There was a small snow bed which was not ruined by even one foot print.

"It's gorgeous Edward!" I said admiring it. He laid out a blanket and a small basket that was stuffed with sandwiches and snacks. I sat down beside him.

"This is amazing!" I told him and gently kissed him.

"I thought you where never going to kiss me again." He said sarcastically.

"I was bluffing." I smiled and kissed him again. He chuckled and we began to eat the lunch Edward prepared.

"So you never told me what you did at military school. I missed all the good stories so tell up!"

"Noting interesting really happened there. I got yelled at, ate bad food, they shaved my head, and made me run a lot. That's it."

"Why did you go?" I asked curiously.

"I had to escape some stuff. I was actually planning on going to medical school or something when I got back but Esme made me wait a year, and then you were…Well you and now I can't even think of leaving."

"What made you want to leave?" I asked curiously.

"Well it was….because of Tanya."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"I was totally in love with her. Everything she said, everything she did was amazing to me. I talked to her once and the next thing I knew we were going out. And I was so happy."

"If you're trying to make me jealous mission accomplished." I said folding my arms and looked away madly.

"Bella, I didn't love her. I just thought I was because I was lusting over her." _So much better! _I thought angrily "I don't remember one word she ever said to me, but we were always kissing and she was always touching me." _Why was he telling me this! _ "But she was horrible to me. She dumped me, by text message. She didn't talk me again for months but she spread vicious rumors about me. I was heart broken so I ran away and hid. I basically was a zombie, not talking to anyone until you came back home. You helped me get over her and on to better things, much better things." He kissed me but I was still a little mad. I heard a noise in the bushes and I turned quickly.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. His shirt was off and he took his head phones out looking like he just came from a jog. I Jumped up and ran to him to hug him.

"Hey Jacob I missed you." He was surprisingly warm although he was running in the cold forest

"Hey Bells. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Edward walk toward us and pulled me to him.

"Yes you were" Edward said bitterly toward him.

"I should go." Jacob said turning to leave. "Merry Christmas." He said over his shoulder.

"Wait Jacob! What did you say?" He turned around

"Merry Christmas." He repeated. I started to panic

"It's Christmas time already!" I searched my jeans desperately for my phone.

"Ya it's in a couple of days." He verified.

"Edward, where's my phone?!" He looked worried because of my panic.

"In the car. Why?"

"I need to call my mom!" I said desperately. He handed my the car keys.

"I'll be right back. Jacob please don't leave I still need to talk to you. Edward which way is the car?"

"Just follow that path for a little while. It's a quick walk."

"Ok I'll be right back. Be nice." I took off running. I only tripped once making a small rip on the knee of my jeans. I opened the car door quickly and grabbed my phone from the seat and dialed my moms cell number.

"Hello?" Her happy voice said.

"Hey mom."

"Bella! How have you been?" She sounded distracted.

"Um good. I just wanted to call to wish you a merry Christmas."

"Ah honey that's so sweet!" There was load cheering in the background.

"Mom where are you?"

"Oh Phil is playing a game right now." I felt guilty, I had interrupted something important to her

"Mom, I'm sorry for keeping you from the game. What's the score."

"It's 12 to7 but it's ok honey. You can interrupt me when ever you need to. How had everything been?"

"It's been amazing mom."

"Even with all the rain?" She asked.

"Yep."

"How are the Cullens?"

"There good. Esme and Carlisle are very hospitable to me."

"How is everyone else."

"Good. Rosalie, and Emmett are happy and Alice and Jasper are perfect."

"What about Edward?" I bushed.

"He's……same as ever."

"That's great Bells. WOOOHOOO!! Ya go Phil!" I smiled. Phil must have scored or made a home run, or what ever is good in base ball.

"Mom I let you get back to your game. I love you."

"I love you to honey. Bye." She hung up. I sighed and started on my way back to the meadow. I gasped and called Alice.

"Hello."

"Alice you've got to help me!"

"Bella what did Edward do to you?!" She screamed into the phone. I laughed.

"Nothing it's just I forgot to get Edward a Christmas present ad I was sort of hoping you could help me."

"Sure what do you want to get him?"

"I don't know. I was thinking a cd or something."

"Bella he was like every cd under the sun." I thought for a second.

"Does he have an Ipod?" I asked her.

"Nope! That's a brilliant idea! I'm at the store I'll get you one to give to him."

"Alice it's too expensive."

"Bella, don't worry about it. I've already picked him out one so you can't stop me now."

"Thank you Alice you're a life saver!"

"I know!" She said in her usual perky voice. "I've got to go. There's a sale at Victoria secret!" She hung up on me. I laughed. Alice was always at the mall. If she could she would live there. I walked to the meadow but something was wrong. I heard yelling. I ran the last part of the way to see Edward and Jacob on the ground hitting and kicking and yelling at each other.

"What the hell are you going?!" I yelled at them.

"How dare you use Bella!" Jacob yelled at Edward.

"I didn't and never will!" They were still hitting each other. I ran over to them and attempted to split them apart. They rolled away from each other and stood up still glaring at each other. Edward's nose was bleeding and Jacob had a black eye.

"What the hell were you doing?!" I yelled at them. Jacob and Edward both pointed at each other.

"It was his fault!" They said in unison. I went to the picnic basket and got out a napkin and made a snow ball. I gave the napkin to Edward for his nose and gave the snow ball to Jacob for his eyes.

"I leave for ten minutes and you two are at each others necks!" They were still glaring at each other.

"He deserves it!" Jacob yelled. "He doesn't deserve anyone nearly as good as you! He is going to dump you just like with Anna!" Anna is Jacob cousin. She left a few years back. She never told me why she left. I asked once and she just said personal reasons,

"I didn't do anything to Anna!" Edward yelled at him.

"You made her leave! She was heart broken!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't do anything bad to her! She just wasn't the right one."

"SO YOU DUMPED HER BY EMAIL!" Jacob yelled at Edward and took a swing at him.

"I didn't dump her by email! I took her to lunch and told her that it just wasn't going to work out."

"Ya right! LIER!" He tried to hit him again but he dodged it.

"Look I'm sorry your cousin left but I will not hurt Bella! I could never do anything like that!"

"I don't believe you so just stay away from Bella!" Jacob yelled at him

"Don't you think I should get some say in this." They both turned as if they just relived I was there.

"Of course Bella" Edward told me.

"Bella you can't even think about staying with him! He's a jerk!"

"Actually he has been pretty nice to me."

"Bella! He does this to every girl! It's just an innocent act. He'll just use you and then drop you like a rock!" Edward went forward and hit him in the face.

"I would never even dream of such a thing!" He yelled angrily.

"Edward don't hit him! He didn't do anything wrong."

"He insulted me!"

"Jacob, Edwards not all bad. Just give him a chance."

"So you made your choice." It wasn't a question but a statement. I just nodded

"Let's go Bella." Edward went to pick up the picnic basket.

"Ok....um bye Jacob. I missed you." I went to hug him and he pulled me around into a big bear hug and spun me around.

'Merry Christmas." He told me and kissed me on the cheek gently. I heard Edward growled and Jacob smiled and jogged off. I walked over to Edward who was done packing up. He whisked me into his arms.

"Are trying to make jealous? Because if so mission accomplished" He said to me.

"Actually, that was Jacobs fault." He rolled his eyes

"You still made me jealous."

"I chose you over him and you're still jealous" I whispered in his ear

"Well…..you've got a point." I rolled my eyes again. We stood there for a moment just relaxing in his arms when Edward had a huge smile across his face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Good afternoon." I thought for a second then smiled and kissed him whileputting one of my legs around him and leaning into him. I was about to pull away when I felt something cold on my leg. I pulled away from him to see half a snowball on my leg and half on Edwards back. Another came flying and hit the back of Edwards head. Edward winced.

"You ok?" He nodded. And rubbed the back of his head.

"The snow ball had a rock in it."

"Come on lets go" I stuck my tongue out at the trees where I knew Jacob was. I heard a low chuckle then footsteps slowly fading away.

Edward and I walked back to the car hand in hand. "What do you want for Christmas?" He asked me.

"My two front teeth." He rolled his eyes

"Really, what do you want?" I smiled

"Nothing." I said honestly.

"Come on Bella there's got to be something.

"I really don't want anything."

"Why not?" He asked

"Well I have everything I could ever want."

"What movie did you get that from?" I hit him on the arm lightly.

"Shut up."

* * *

**So it's official I'm doing a holiday special!!! Cool right! I'll have two chapters out before Christmas! I what to wish everyone a happy holidays (not just Christmas but every holiday!) Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya holidays! Filled with commercialism and tons and tons of plastic crap! If you can tell I'm full of the Christmas spirit! But I'm going to make this an extra long chapter in the holiday spirit. So here is your Christmas wish! Here's chapter 10 (double digits!)! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward and I were driving back to the house from our picnic hand in hand. We drove down the long driveway to see all the tree's lit. There were blow up Santa's, and penguins and toy soldiers that lit up. The actual house was covered in lights. I could see Jasper and Emmett on the roof hanging the last of the lights. Every window was framed in lights and the door was light up with a wreath in the middle.

"How long were we gone?" I asked Edward who looked very casual.

"A couple hours." They are fast decorators. We got out of the car and walked into the house still holding hands. We went to the living room to see Alice and Rosalie sitting on the floor stringing cranberries and popcorn. They both looked up.

"Ah! How cute!" They both said when they saw us holding hands. I blushed and Edward just smiled.

"Come on Bells you can help us with the popcorn, and Edward the boys are on the roof. Go make sure Emmett doesn't fall off like last time." He chuckled.

"Sure." He squeezed my hand one last time and walked out the door. I sighed silently and went to sit down.

"So how was your date?" Rosalie asked. I smiled and blushed.

"It was…..nice." They both looked at me open mouthed.

"And—" Alice pressed for more

"Well….he took me to this meadow and it was covered in snow. He laid out a blanket and had a picnic. It was nice." I was smiled the whole time. They looked at each other and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"You're in love. You're in love!" They chanted. I blushed and threw and hand full of popcorn at them.

"Shut up! I am not!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Ya right." She waited a moment looking at Alice, as though speaking telepathically. "Edward." She said casually. His name made me smile.

"I knew it!" Alice pointed a finger at me. I blushed and looked down and began to sew popcorn on to string..

'Bella and Edward sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes the love then comes the" The said in a sing song way.

"Stop singing!" I interrupted her. "I'll admit it I like Edward, so just drop it!" They both looked at each other shocked then looked down. I could hear them humming the tone of there song.

"I'm going to go help Esme." I got up and left. I could hear them laughing behind me. I went to the kitchen trying to find Esme. The found her running around the kitchen with timers going off and food every where.

"Need some help." She turned around. Her hair was frizzed and her eyes were wild.

"So many people coming, so little food! They're coming tonight!" She said panicking. She ran her fingers through her hair making it frizz more. I grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled a comforting smile

"I'll take care of it. Why don't you go take a relaxing bath before our guest come." She started almost hyperventilating.

"Relax…..ya that's sounds good." She hugged me then walk off to her room mumbling "Just relax, just relax." I looked around the kitchen and let out a breath. I rolled up my sleeves and turned on the radio to my favorite station. I looked at the recipes that were laying out, pasta was on the menu.

I smiled and started boiling water and cutting up vegetables for a large salad. Esme was a good cook but not under pressure. Everything she prepared so far was fine I just had to finish it up. I followed the recipe roughly adding more or less of each ingredient as needed.

I became bored of just cooking so I turned up the music. I spun and chopped to the beat of the music. I went to the refrigerator to get out a tomato and I slip down and up the door in a sexy manner. Over the years Alice and Rosalie taught me enough dirty dance moves I could be a pole dancer. I moved my hips to the rhythm of the music.

I was done with all the preparation for my meal no I just had to wait for the water to boil and the vegetables to roast. As I waited I practiced some of my dance moves on the refrigerator. I usually practiced with Emmett and Jasper when forced to but the refrigerator was a lot less judging. I pulled away from the refrigerator holding the handle, then slipped down and back up the refrigerator still with the beat of the song.

"What I would do to be that refrigerator." I gasped and turned around noticing my audience. Edward was watching and so was James. James was that one who spoke because Edward was glaring at him.

"James!" I exclaimed and ran into his arms. James was my favorite of Edwards's cousins. He hugged me back laughing. His hands around my waist seemed to slip a little low.

"I missed you to." He said smiling. "So how have you been?"

"Great. How about you?" He shrugged.

"It's all good."

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"They are talking to Carlisle and Esme, but I came in here to find you." He hugged me again. "I missed you so much! How long has it been?"

"Over two years now." He looked shocked.

"Yikes! We've got a lot of catching up to do. How's your mom?"

"She's good. She and Phil are in California now."

"Why aren't you with them? I don't mean to be rude I'm just curious." I looked down pained by the thought.

"Well….Phil was traveling and they didn't need a teenager holding them down so I left." He rubbed my arm.

"Bells I'm so sorry." He said comfortingly. I heard a timer go off.

"My pasta!" I ran over to the pasta and poured it in a strainer. I smiled and took out the roasted vegetables and arranged them on a plate. I felt James's eyes on me. I blushed.

"Why are you staring?" I asked him.

"I find you fascinating." He said still staring. I rolled my eyes and put the pasta and sauce in a large serving bowl and handed it to him.

"Stir this please." He nodded and mixed the pasta in with the sauce.

"Bella!" Victoria came into the kitchen arms open ready for a hug.

"Victoria!" I ran and gave her a hug. "I've missed you. How have you been."

"Good thank you." She looked over my shoulder and her eyes went wide. "How on earth did you get my brother to cook?!" She exclaimed. James shrugged

"She's got a power over me."

"Where's your dad? I still haven't said hello to Laurent"

"Oh, he's talking to Carlisle and Tanya's family." Victoria told me.

"They're here?" I asked. She nodded.

"I wish they weren't though. I never liked her." Victoria said.

"I agree." I said bitterly. She looked surprised.

"So Bella does have hidden anger inside of her." She said smiling

"You didn't think I was always nice, did you!"

"I knew there was a wild side to you" James said. Victoria elbowed  
"That was rude. Just because you like her doesn't give you the right to be rude" James glared at her

"Thanks for telling her" he said through gritted teeth  
"Just doing my job as a little sister. Have fun." she skipped away waving to us.  
"Sorry about her." I smiled  
"Don't be. Victoria is nice" he rolled his eyes  
"At least she doesn't tell everybody your personal secrets." I was surprise  
"It was a secret? Were you ever going to tell me?" he smiled  
"Not like this" I smiled  
"How then?" he put down the bowl and took me into his arms  
"Like this" he leaned about to kiss me but I put my finger on his lips to stop him  
"That's very sweet but I have a boyfriend" he looked absolutely stunned  
"Really?!" he sounded shocked. I smacked him on the arm playfully  
"Don't look so surprised" he let me go and smiled  
"Ok then. Who's the lucky guy?" I blushed. I was going to tell him when Laurent came in.  
"Hello Bella. How have you been?" I smiled and walked over and hugged  
"Good, and yourself"  
"Excellent thank you" he looked over at James "I hope my son wasn't bothering you." I smiled  
"Nope! He's helping me cook" He looked stunned  
"James?!" I nodded "well...good for you. Getting him to cook is an amazing task." James growled. "Ill let you finish cooking. It was great seeing you again Bella" I smiled  
"It was good seeing you to." he left the room. James began to watch me again  
"Will you stop that!" I said smiling  
"I think you're lieing"  
"I do have a boyfriend" I told him  
"Oh really? What's his name?"  
"Well....I am dating Edward" his jaw tightened then released and he laughed  
"Bella, you're a bad liar."  
"I'm not lying"  
"Prove it"  
"Edward!" I called. He came in a minute later  
"Yes?"  
"James doesn't think we are dating"  
"What do you want me to do about that?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him gently, letting my lips move slowly across his. Edwards hands were at my waist.  
"Kissing doesn't mean you're together." James said almost pouting "I've seen Edward kiss hundreds of girls" Edward growled at him.  
"But have you seen me kiss anyone besides my boy friend?" he looked down  
"I guess not.....I hope you two are happy together." he sulked off. I felt kind of bad that I was so harsh, but I knew he would be fine.  
"What is with people insulting me today!" I laughed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to take a shower before dinner." I walked up the stairs with Edward following me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I was hoping that I could take a shower with you." I glared.

"In your dreams." I said. He sighed

"Yep" I went to my bathroom and locked the door behind me leaving Edward in my bedroom. I took a quick shower brushing out my hair then putting it in a messy pony tail. I wrapped my towel around me and went into my bedroom. Edward was sitting on my bed reading the wither heights that I left on my bed. His eyebrows went up when I entered. He placed the book down and he came closer to me.

"Christmas has come early" He said while pushing me up against the wall staring into my eyes.

"Edward not the time or place."

"I don't care." He whispered in my ear, then began to nibble gently on my ear.

"I'll scream." I threatened him.

"I like screamers." I was trying to figure out what he meant

"Alice!" I called, hoping she was near by. My door opened half way and Alice appeared with a shocked face. "Help" is all I could say. She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, he is your boyfriend so you have to deal with stuff like this. You're in control." Edward stopped nibbling on my ear and whispered.

"You're in control. Control me" He pressed up against me and began to nibble and kiss my neck. I moaned sub consciously.

"ekk!" Alice explained and turned around and shut the door.

"Alone at last." I slid down the wall and to the side to escape him and I ran to my closet. I picked out black skinny jeans and a nice red shirt and a pair of red high heels that had little bows on them. This was one of the only times I was glad to have a walk in closet. I changed in the closet then came out and smoothed out my jeans.

"How do I look" He walked of to me and pulled me closer to the bed.

"You look amazing!" He complimented. He sat down on the bed and pulled me on top of him and kissed me.

"Are you trying to avoid going down stairs."

"Yep." He leaned back on the bed and pulled me on top of him.

"You know, you have to face them sometime." He shock his head and pulled me closer. I put my knees on either side of him and pulled myself off of him.

"I'm leaving so you can just stay here or you can come.

"One more kiss." He begged. I leaned down to kiss him went Alice came into the room

"Come on love birds its dinner time." She left.

"I told you." I pecked him on the cheek and ran, or rather stumbled after Alice. "Wait!" She stopped and turned then she smiled.  
"Oh my god! Bella you look fabulous! When did you learn to dress?!" I rolled my eyes

"Very funny." I said and we walked to the living room. "Can you get James. I think he is in the TV room." I nodded and went to the TV room. James was sitting in the dark watching some goth movie Alice got.

"Dinners ready." I told him

"Kay." He said weakly. I sat down beside him

"You ok?" I asked

"I'm cool." I put my arm around him.

"Okay. Come on let's go."'

"I'll catch up with you."

"Okay I'll save you a spot." I began to walk away but he was still sulking. I went back and hugged him. "I missed you." I felt him hug me back.

"I missed you to" I walked away to the kitchen table knowing Tanya would be there ready to insult me at any instant.

* * *

**Ok Just one more holiday special! Wooohhhooooo. Happy holidays! Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys rule! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I have to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner but I was unable to get to a computer over Christmas. But My Christmas special is almost over. Just half a chapter more and it will be over! So….Here's chapter 11 (double digits!) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

I took my spot at the table next to Edward. We had already started eating when James came and sat beside me. I smiled at him then looked back down at my plate trying to ignore the mindless conversation.

"Who's that?" James asked me in a whisper. I looked up at him and he gestured across the table where Tanya was sitting. She was noticed that I was looking at her and glared then went back to staring at Edward.

"That's Tanya."

"Tanya." He repeated mesmerized. I smiled but he didn't notice, he was to busy staring at her. I nudged Edward who also was avoiding the conversation.

"Do you think James and Tanya would make a good couple?" I whispered. He glanced at both of them

"He's too good for her." He whispered. I giggled quietly.

"Really. Leave all bitterness out of it. I think they would be a good couple." He thought for a moment and glanced at both of them.

"Maybe, but the relationship wouldn't get very far. Tanya's never been in a relationship that has lasted more then two weeks."

"But James shortest relationship lasted a full year." He thought for a moment.

"Actually, James would be good for her. Maybe he'll turn her around" He chuckled to himself. "So what's your plan to get them together?"

"I'm not sure." I said honestly. "Maybe Alice can help." He turned toward Alice nudging her. I heard him whisper the story to her, I couldn't make out much but I heard enough of it to understand what he was saying. Alice whispered something back to him then joined back into the conversation.

"She'll meet us tonight, in my room to talk." I nodded and finished my dinner quickly. When everyone was done we all went our different directions. I followed Edward into his room silently and we sat on the couch together.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas eve eve dinner?" He asked me

"I felt very judged" I said honestly.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well when Tanya wasn't staring at you she was glaring at me." He chuckled "It's not funny" He smiled

"I know it's not funny. I'm sorry for laughing." I folded my arms

"You should be." He smiled at my pouting and ran his hands over my arms.

"I'm sorry" He repeated and kissed me softly. I couldn't help but unfolding my arms and relaxing in his touch. He pulled away and I just stared into his eyes with him staring back at me. I looked deep into to his green eyes looking for something but not knowing what. His eyes extended back, hiding something in it's depths. Before I could find what was hidden the door slammed open.

"Bella your brilliant!" Alice said while closing the door behind her and sitting between us. "So here's what we should do."

The next morning

The notes were delivered to James and Tanya for them to meet in the garden and Alice, Edward, and I where at the window watching. There were lights that lit the path to a small bench.

"This is so boring! I wish it would just hurry up." Alice complained.

"Alice you must be patent. This was your idea anyways." She glared

"It was better then your idea! You said we should lock them in a closet for an hour or two!"

"At least we wouldn't be waiting around like this so early in the morning!" I laughed. Alice and Edward were always bickering. I looked out the window to see two figures sitting on the bench now.

"If you guys would stop bickering you would see we don't have to wait any more. They're out there." The sun just peaked over horizon and the sky turned to reds and oranges.

"It's beautiful! I timed it perfectly!" Alice said excitedly.

"It's so romantic." I said while watching the sky swirl in colors.

"It looks like they would agree." Edward said while looking down at James and Tanya. They were kissing on the bench.

"Aww that's so cute!" Alice squealed. I watched and one of the figures was now on top of the other.

"Some first date!" I said watching them.

"What a slut." Alice said closing the blinds.

"Like you have never kissed Jasper like that." I said.

"Not on our first date!" I looked at her suspiciously. "Well, not before our first date." She said innocently. "And who are you to judge! You slept with Edward before you even started dating!"

"What?! I didn't sleep with him?!" I yelled at her.

"Ya right! Edward has never had a real girlfriend unless she is good in bed!"

"Wooo! That's mean." Edward said. "I don't sleep with every girl I meet!" She laughed

"Ya right! Any girl that you can get alone for a half n' hour"

"Alice!" He yelled at her. "Shut up! Just shut up!" He yelled and stormed out of the room.

"That was cruel." I commented and began to walk out.

'Just because it's true" I heard her mumble. I looked back at her and shook my head.

"It's not." I shut the door quietly and left. I went straight to Edwards room.

"Hey." I said just above a whisper and sat down beside him on the couch. He was silent. "Are you ok." He looked up at me for the first time. He smiled weakly and he put an arm over my shoulders.

"I'm ok. I'm just thinking." While he was talking his he sounded deep in thought.

"What about?" I asked.

"What Alice said."

"She was just mad. She didn't mean any of it."

"But she's right." I laughed.

"I don't remember sleeping with you." I tried to sound at ease but there was an underline bitterness. He chuckled

"Not about that. But I've been cruel to so many girls." He looked down ashamed. He looked in pain. I had an idea. I took out my cell phone and went under contacts to Anna's phone number.

"Hello?" I heard Anna's peppy voice speak through the phone.

"Hey Anna I just called to see how you are."

"I'm fabulous! How are you? I heard your dating Edward!" How did she know about it?

"I'm doing great. You are ok with me dating Edward?" I asked

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Well…this may sound stupid, but Jacob said that Edward was jerk to you." She laughed.

"No, Edward was fine. Jacob could find any excuse to be mean to my boyfriends. But Bella, Edward is a good person, he just sometimes hides it."

"Thanks Anna. It's nice to hear something good about my boyfriend."

"Don't let people say stuff like that. Edwards amazing and you guys are good together."

"Wait how do you know? I haven't seen you in about two years." I asked

"Well…I've been talking to Alice." I laughed.

"Of course you have. Anna I've got to go."

"Ok Bella, merry Christmas. Tell Esme I said hi."

"I will merry Christmas."

"Bye Bells." She hung up and I put my phone back into my jeans.

"See. You're not a bad guy." I told him and sat down beside him again.

"Thank you." He said and kissed me softly.

"I should go." I stood up but he pulled me back on to his lap.

"No you shouldn't" I was trapped on his lap because he was holding me down

"Yes I should. I need to get dressed and brush my teeth." I knew I made morning breath, but Edward was too sweet to tell me.

"Nah, I like you like this." He pulled me in for another kiss.

"I need to go." I tried to get up but he held me there.

"It's going to cost you."

"Cost me what?" I asked

"One kiss and you can leave."

"Easy enough." I kissed him gently then pulled away and tried to get up.

"Two kisses." Edward changed the fee for my freedom. I kissed him again more passionately and tried to get up.

"Three kisses." I moved my hands to his cheeks pulling his face closer to mine like I was about to kiss him. I kept my eyes to see him closing his eyes and his grip loosening. I slipped out of his grasp and to the door in one smooth movement.

"Cheater." He folded his arms. I smiled and shrugged

"Sorry." I went to my room and took a shower and changed into a shirt that said 'Santa, I tried to be good, but I got bored' and a pair of jeans. I put on a sweat shirt over it no zipping it up and went to Edwards room. He was sitting on his bed reading.

"Breakfast?" I asked. He nodded and put his book down. I noticed his shirt said 'Got eggnog?' I smiled. "I like your shirt"

"I like yours to." I smiled thank you. We walked hand in hand down to the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie smiled at us when we entered. Alice was wearing a green shirt that said 'Naughty' and Rosalie was wearing a red shirt that said 'Nice'. We walked in and sat at the table. Carlisle came in moments later with a sweater vest on with some type of holiday tie on. He sat down at his normal spot and read the paper.

Esme came out in a cute holiday sweater with a large plate of eggs and bacon. She put it the middle and we all served our selves. Over half the food was left.

"Where is Emmett? He usually eats half of this. Also where is Jasper?" Jasper sneaked into the room quietly wearing a black shirt with a Christmas tree with skulls on it.

"Where's Emmett?" Edward asked Jasper.

"He says he's not coming down." Jasper said while nibbling at a piece of bacon.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked concerned. I smiled. And grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon in a napkin and ran up to Emmett's room. His door was locked.

"Emmett, I've got some bacon for you."

"I'm not coming out!" He yelled from in side his room.

"Emmett, come on. I know you can't resist bacon." I waved the bacon near the door trying to get the smell of bacon in his room.

"Bella! Stop it!" He growled.

"Just come out Emmett. It can't be that bad."

"Just promise you won't laugh."

"I promise." The door opened slowly and Emmett walked out wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that had a charismas tree on it and the ornaments hung off the sweater. I bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh. He also had his hair slicked back so he looked really stupid.

"It's not that bad." I lied smoothly. I handed the bacon to him and he quickly stuffed it in his mouth. "Now come on down stairs so you can have more bacon and eggs." He gave me a small nod and walked slowly nibbling on his bacon. I walked ten feet in front of him so I would reach the table first. Everyone looked up when I entered.

"Don't laugh at him." I said quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear. I sat down quickly and drank my orange juice. I heard Emmett enter the room. I looked up and bit my lip hard. Emmett had his head down and arms firmly at his sides, and he looked so stupid. I saw Jasper snickering but trying to hide, and Alice concentrating on not laughing. Esme was smiling, Carlisle put up his paper up to hide his laughing, Rosalie just looked down at her plate and Edward was biting his lip to hold in is laughter.

"What?" Emmett said sounding like a small child. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh. "What is it?" His eyes got wide when he talked. I looked toward Edward looking for help to stop laughing, but he was trying as hard as me to not laugh. I couldn't hold it, everyone burst out laughing. He stomped over to his chair and sat down.

I got up, thanked Esme for breakfast and then washed my plate and Edward and I went to sit on the couch.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me. I pulled a candy cane off of the Christmas tree and began to eat it.

"I don't know. What do most people do on Christmas eve?" He thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Probably eat, sleep, and get ready for Christmas."

"Come on Bella I need your help" Esme pulled me into the extra bedroom.

"What do you need?" I asked her. She pulled out a large pile of anything you can think of.

"Can you wrap these?" I looked at the pile of presents with my eyes wide.

"Well…..um sure." I said quietly. She hugged me

"Thank you so much Bella." Then she left. I sighed and stared wrapping.

When I was done it was already six o'clock. I went straight to Edwards room and laid down on his bed. I heard the shower running so I just relaxed on the bed. I heard the shower stop. I sat up and the door opened. Edward walked out with just a towel around him.

"Hey Bella." He said casually. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked whiled going into his closet.

"I was waiting for you but it looks like Santa came early." I smiled and moved toward him.

"Bella, let me get changed first." I shook my head and pulled myself closer to him.

"Why would I let you to do that?" I asked and brag my lips to his. He pulled back and went to his closet to change.

"Because you have to." I folded my arms and sat down on his bed. He came out in only in his boxers, I stared longingly at him. He sat down beside me. I turned toward him and marveled at his muscular chest. I gently stroked his chest. I heard him chuckle quietly.

"What?" I asked. He smiled

"Nothing." He said quietly. I glared at him and ran my hands to his stomach. I heard him moan quietly. I smiled maliciously and flipped on top of him and ran my hands along his chest. I heard him moan again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your hands are cold it feels" he moaned again "Its so…nice." He turned so we were facing each other. I felt myself warming beside his warm body. I kissed him slowly just enjoying being with him. Emmett burst into the room. I sat up angrily.

"Why does everyone interrupt us when we're making out?!" I growled at him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh….sorry but it's Christmas! We've got to open presents!" He exclaimed. I sighed and got up. Emmett skipped off humming jingle bells. Edward got up and got dressed. I watched him then we walked down to the living room. We sat down on the couch and soon everyone but Esme and Carlisle were there.

Emmett looked at his watch then ran off to Carlisle and Esmes room.

"It's Christmas!" I heard Emmett scream from the other room. Carlisle Esme and Emmett came into the room moments later.

"Ok now we are ready! Luckily Esme and Carlisle weren't asleep so we can open presents!"

* * *

**Well there you have it!!! Hurray!****Hehe I know you guys are probably hating me because I haven't posted in a while but to make up for what I've done I have a game! If anyone can name my favorite song ever then I will post twice in the next week. It only takes 30 seconds to review so good luck! Here's a hint I don't like rap music. This game will be on for the next week or two so thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I leaned back on the couch letting my eyes drift close for a moment. I didn't relive how tired I was in till I had to be awake. "Bella, catch!" Emmett said while throwing a wrapped box at me. Edward caught it before it hit my head.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Anytime." He handed the box to me. The label read 'To: Bella From: Family.' I smiled and ripped off the wrapping paper. It was some type of electronic box. I opened the box and there was nothing inside.

"Um…..Thanks. I've always wanted a box." Alice laughed.

"It's a new radio for your car! We already installed it for you so you won't mess it up!" I smiled

"Ahh thank you!" I said happily. I watched Edward open his present for me.

"Bella. It's amazing!" He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently then pulled back to admire his shiny black I pod. I looked around to see Esme admiring a new knife set, Carlisle studying a new book, Alice stroking her new dress, Rosalie trying on her new shoes, Emmett playing attempting to open his new video game with out much luck, and Jasper looking at his new cd.

"Round 2!" Alice exclaimed handing out a new round of presents. I looked the new box in front of me and the label said 'To: Bella From: Alice and Jasper' I opened it quickly and it was a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a baby blue sweater that was very fitted.

"Thanks Jazz. Thanks Alice." They both nodded slightly at me to distracted by there own presents. I turned toward Edward who was playing with a new wheelie toy. He was staring fascinated by his new toy. I laughed under my breath and looked toward Alice and Rosalie playing with there custom Barbie's made to look exactly like them. Rosalie was just a regular blonde Barbie and Alice's had spiky hair and a grey dress that I have seen her wear before. Jasper and Emmett were playing with a similar wheelie toy as Edward was with complete fascination.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the early morning was over everyone had a new collection of clothes, toys and books, and in Esme case a new set of everything you could ever need or want in your kitchen. I was going to go to bed and get as much sleep as I possible could with the few hours left of darkness but… "YEAH WE CAN GET READY FOR NEW YEARS NOW!!!!" Alice squealed excitedly while running off to who knows where. I went up the stairs slowly dragging m feet as I went. I jumped on my bed not bothering to get under the covers and closed my eyes. I felt my self slipping into the darkness of sleep but a scream from down stair made my eyes flash open.

I growled. Alice is working down stairs on getting ready for her annual new years eve party. I heard crashes and banging come from down stairs. I put a pillow over my head in hopes to block out the sound. I moaned it wasn't helping. Another load bang made me sit up. I threw my pillow down in a huff and stormed down the hall. I burst into Edwards room shut the door behind me and jumped into his bed. "Umm hi Bella" He said confused and half asleep. I slipped under the covers and cuddled close to him.

"Hi" I closed my eyes in attempt to sleep.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked

"I can't sleep in my room." I yawned and relaxed into him.

"SO you came to sleep with me?" He asked sounding amused. I opened my eyes and glared at him and hit him lightly.

"No! Well yes but not like that!" He chuckled.

"Ok ok. Good night." He wrapped him arm around me.

"Night." I responded and cuddled against him. I drifted off to sleep in the warmth of his arms and to the gentle sound of his breathing.

I woke up from the sound of glass shattering down stairs. I sighed and tried to flip over in my bed , but something was restraining me. I opened my eyes to see Edwards face in front of mine with his eyes closed. I looked around remembering I wasn't in my room but his. I tried to pull away from him but his grip around me tightened pulling me closer toward him. I glared at him but he didn't open his eyes. "Edward let me go." He didn't appear to have heard me. "Edward?" His eyes didn't move one bit. He must be asleep.

I turned to look at eh clock, 8:30. I sighed. He may not wake up for hours. I turned back to face him and began to study his face. His nose was slightly large but not unappealing. His hair looked amazing even though he had been sleeping on it. I released on of my arms from his hold and stroked his cheek. His face moved toward my hand and his lips turned upward slightly into a part smile. I smiled. He must be able to feel my touch in his dream world.

I leaned closer and kissed him gently. His arms pulled me toward him closer then before deepening the kiss. I pulled away an inch. "Good morning." He smiled.

"Yes it is." He kissed me gently and romantically, a large crash down stairs brought my mind back to the real world. I sighed.

"That's a sign that we should get up." I slipped out of his bed. He groaned and landed back on his pillow.

"Five more minuets" He groaned. I rolled my eye and I went to his bathroom and looked around. It was relatively small bathroom. It had it's own sink a toilet and a shower. I locked the door and threw my clothes off and hoped into his shower.  
I let the warm water engulf me and I untangled my hair which was mildly tangled. I took the towel off the rack and smelt it. I smiled, it smelt like Edward. I looked around reliving I had nothing to wear. U wrapped the towel tightly around me and entered his room going straight to his dresser.  
I rummaged through a drawer filled with sox and under wear and quickly went to the next drawer in till I found a shirt. I turned to walk back to his bathroom and be was lying on his bed staring at me with fascination in his eye. I blushed and bolted to the bathroom.  
I quickly put his shirt on and my underwear and shorts from my pajamas and examined myself in his mirror. I smiled at my wet hair and pj like out fit. I heard the door crash open in Edwards room  
"Bella missing!!!!!" I recognized the voice as Emmett's. I opened the door and looked at him standing in the door way staring at Edward intently but Edward just looked confused. Emmett's eyes flash to mine and he paused. A goofy grin popped on his face  
"oh! Never mind man." he smiled at Edward with the same goof "Ill just go" he left the room closing the door behind him. Edward sat on the edge of his bed and stretched.  
"that was fun" he said sarcastically. I smiled and subconsciously stepped closer to him. He looked down at my shirt  
"Your wearing my favorite shirt" I looked down at what I was wearing. It was some band t shirt  
"do you want me to change?" I asked. He shook his head  
"nah it looks good on you" he complimented and stood up and entangled his hands with mine. We stood there like that when the door flew open again. I heard Edward sigh  
"I need to get a lock" I heard him mumble.  
"what did you do to Bella?" There was a small mob of people outside the door. At the front of the mob was Alice holding a nail gun. I gasped Edward pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms defensively In front of me.  
"nothing" He said care fully testing what he could say.  
"Bella wasn't in her room last night and Emmett said he found Bella in your room with no clothes this morning." she said while glaring over my shoulder toward Edward.

"it's true!" Emmett piped in.  
"what's the big deal? You and Jasper sleep together all the time" a voice from the back of the mob said. I moved slightly to see behind Alice and Jasper to see James leaning against the wall looking bored.  
"that's different!" Alice growled at him  
"how?" be asked with seemingly no emotion.  
"well... It just is!" she folded her arms and leaned against the door post. He rolled his eyes. Edward released me from his defensive grip and relaxed  
"thanks James" I smiled. He grinned  
"anything to help or torture Alice" he rustled Alice's hair. She glared more intensely at him  
"I hate you!" Alice yelled at him and stomped off. Almost everyone chuckled and people started to walk away throwing me a few strange glances first.

"Thanks man" Edward said to James he nodded  
"yeah sure just try to keep your private life private." he said while walking down the hall  
"but we didn't do anything" I complained to no one in particular. Edward hugged me  
"I know. It's just because everyone else can't keep there hands off each other and they assume that when ever we're alone for more then an hour that we've done something dirty because that's what they do." I though for a moment

"That's disgusting" I complained. He nodded.

"Ya that's the way they like it though. Lets go get breakfast." I nodded and he started to walk to the door.

"Don't you want to change first?" He looked down and he was in only his boxers. . He chuckled.

"How silly of me." He began to pull his boxers down. I gasped and turned away.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Relax I was kidding." He walked to his dresser retrieved some clothes and disappeared into his bathroom. He came out moments later wearing jeans and a black shirt that showed off his muscles. I stared longingly at him, just looking over his body.

"what? Is there something wrong with this shirt?" he asked. I shock my head still staring.  
"not at all" he smiled a crooked smile  
"there why are you staring?" he asked. I blushed  
"you look good" he smiled  
"thank you. Shall we?" he held his arm out to escort me down stairs.  
"I would love to"  
Breakfast was quick but painful **(LOL that's dirty!)** I had to explain multiple times that I just slept in his bed with him and was still a virgin.  
I walk faster then usual trying to escape there comments. I went straight to my room and Edward followed me.  
"What's on the schedule today?" he asked me  
"sadly laundry." I piled up some dirty clothes into a basket  
"what's wrong with laundry?" he asked  
"it's boring!" I complained making my way with my basket to the laundry room. I began throwing my clothes into the washing machine.  
"We could make doing the laundry more fun." Edward suggested  
"it's impossible!" I complained and started to throw my laundry in more violently. He grabbed my hand.  
"Bella! Just sit down and relax" he told me removing the t shirt from my hand. I hopped on to the dryer and faced him. He put the rest of my clothes in the washer and began to wash the clothes.  
"I'll be right back" he left and I swung my legs back and forth. Edward returned, what seemed like and hour later with a basket of clothes.  
"what took you so long?" I asked.  
"I was looking for lights." he said honestly. He sat on the washing machine facing me.  
"if you could be any animal what animal would you be?" I was taken back by his question  
"um..I guess a sheep or a lamb because they have an east calm life. You?" he thought for a second.  
"A lion." he finally decided  
"why?" I asked. He shrugged  
"because they're strong." I laughed and the washer beeped. I hopped down switching the clothes from the washer to the dryer and putting Edwards clothes in the washer. I turned both of the machines on and hoped back on the dryer which was now vibrating.

"This is still boring." I complained. He leaned toward me.

"Why don't we make it a little more interesting?"

* * *

**Cliffy! Hehe I know you guys are probably hating me because I haven't posted in a while and I just wrote a cliffy chapter just when its about to get good (oh and it does get good ;). But to make up for what I've done I have a game! If anyone can name my favorite song ever then I will post twice in the next week. It only takes 30 seconds to review so good luck! Here's a hint I don't like rap music. This game will be on for the next week or two so thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Just a note im still alive

Hey, it's Purpledeath! I'm still alive (believe it or not)! I'm apologizing for not uploading in…..well months. I hope you guys will forgive me. I promise I'm going to start writing again. But first I just have to ask…….do u guys really want to read more? Since I haven't been writing I'm hoping people will still want to read but I have no clue. So just leave a comment and if you want to read more I'll write more. But honestly if you guys don't want to read my….well bad fanfics just tell. Thanks! I should be updating soon and I will keep updating hopefully weekly and I'll probably be starting a new story. Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 13

Okay here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

Recap!!!!!: Bella was bored doing laundry. Edward and Bella were sitting on the washer and dryer when Edward wanted to make things more interesting (le gasp!).

"How do you propose to do that?" He smiled an evil crocked grin.

"Well for starters." He moved closer to me and brought our lips together.

"Isn't there a better place for you two to make out?" Jasper asked while entering the laundry room.

"What's wrong with right here?" Edward asked annoyed. I jumped off the dryer and put my now dry clothes in my basket then moved my wet clothes to the dryer.

Edward just sat on the top of the washer swinging his legs as Jasper put his clothes in. "So what are you up to today?" I asked Jasper causally.

"I'm forced to clean/decorate for the party." He sighed and held Mr. Bunny close to him.

"Oh right Alice is probably in full decorating mode." Edward commented while hopping off the washer.

"Ya. Mr. Bunny and I are doing laundry just to escape her evilness" He stroked Mr. Bunny lovingly. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"We should hide to. If Alice finds us she'll work us to the bone." I nodded.

"Thanks for the warning Jazz." Edward went out of the laundry room first, checking both ways down the hall way. "The coast is clear." Edward said while pulling me by my hand. I followed him. We got most of the way down the hall when Edward relaxed. "We're going to make it." He smiled.

"Hey!" Alice was at the end of the hall staring us down with her hands on her hips.

"Run!" Edward screamed and we broke out into a sprint. We almost made it to the door of his room when Alice pulled Edward back.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice was holding him so he couldn't escape.

"Edward!" I yelled helplessly at him.

"Go Bella! Save yourself!" Edward said to me. I nodded solemnly and dashed into his room. Right when I locked the door there was a loud banging on the door.

"BELLA!! Come out right now! You have work to do." I laid down on Edwards bed

"Pass." I said smoothly.

"Bella! She growled through the door and banged her fists on the wood threatening to bring down the door.

"Alice I'll make it up to you. I'll let you do my make up and pick out my clothes for the party and I won't fight" There was a moment of silence, then a load squeak.

"DEAL!!!!" she said happily and I heard her skip away.

'Poor Edward' I thought to myself. 'He doesn't know how to get out of Alice's raff'

EPOV

Well at least I'm done with my chores. I sat back on the couch in pain. If I had to do one more thing I think I would die. "What's up dude!" A familiar voice asked.

Mike and Eric sat on either side of me. "Long time no see. So what has Eddy been doing with his time?" Eric asked. I shrugged.

"You know, just chillin'" I said casually. Mike laughed.

"Told ya Eric. The rumors were true." Mike smiled at Eric.

"What rumors?" I asked curiously.

"Well there's rumors going around that Ms. Swan has you wrapped around her little finger." Eric laughed

"She must be pretty good in bed to hold your attention so long." Why did I ever refer to these jerks as friends? I slapped him in the arm with the back of my hand.

"Dude! It's not like that with her" I told him.

"So you haven't slept with her?"

"No!" I admitted

"Haha It looks like our little Eddykins has fallen in love! She must be some girl to tame you." I slapped him again.

"I'm not tamed. I'm just the same as I have always been!"

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Mike said and made a whipping noise "Dude you're whipped."

"I am not!" I said sounding slightly childish. Eric laughed.

"Ya right. I bet you couldn't get into her pants if you tried."

"Ya but if she's good enough to tame Eddy here, I think I might have to give her a try." I punched him this time not holding back. He rubbed his arm

"Ouch!" He howled in pain

"Don't touch her!"

"Someone's a little touchy." Eric said still rubbing his arm.

"Relax Eric, Eddy here is just a little up tight because he hasn't gotten any from his little girl friend, and probably can't even get any if he tried." I growled.

"Just you watch!" Mike and Eric exchanged a glance.

"You're going to try to get in Bella's pants?" I just nodded not wanting to repeat that horrible sentence out loud. They looked at each other again and started laughing.

"What?" I asked. They both stood up and patted me on the back.

"Many have tried and many have failed. I don't even know if you'll be able to. Sorry man." Mike informed me.

"Just you wait." Eric laughed.

"I've never doubted you before, but seriously dude I don't know if you can do it."

"Just you wait at the end of the night you'll be sorry you ever doubted me." They both chuckled.

"Good luck with that man." They both sat on the couch and I went to find Bella. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't want to force Bella to do anything she doesn't want to, but I didn't want Eric and Mike to think I was "tamed".

Bella's point of view

I was forced to spend and hour in Alice's room getting ready, but it was better then having to work all day. I walked down stairs to the party but went straight to the kitchen avoiding everyone. Parties were never my thing.

"Hey" Edward's voice came from behind me.

"You found my hiding spot." He smiled.

"Ya." He came closer to me. "You look amazing tonight." I blushed.

"Thanks" He came closer and stroked my arm.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" he whispered seductively in my ear. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we went up stairs to his room. We sat on his couch. He didn't waste anytime. He pulled me closer to him and in an instant his hands were under my clothes. I gasped.

"Edward!" I screamed. He didn't stop. He ripped my clothes right off and kept me close to him. "Edward I don't want to do this please stop!" I begged him. His lips moved down my neck and across my chest. I was debating weather or not to make him stop, but his lips against mine felt so soft, but this couldn't happen. "Edward! Stop!" I yelled at him but he didn't. "EMMETT!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Edward backed off.

"What?!" He looked scared. I heard the thunderous footsteps coming. The door smashed open. He back off of me but it was too late. Emmett threw him off of me and into a wall. I pulled down a blanket that was lying on the back of the couch; I pulled the blanket over me feeling exposed.

"What the hell did you do to her!!" He asked angrily. Edward looked away ashamed. "Answer me!" Emmett demanded.

"Bella?!" Alice ran in, her voice full of concern. I couldn't hold it in, I began to cry. Edward played me, again. Alice came over and put her arms around me. "Come on Bells" She helped me up and led me out of the room. She sent a vicious glare toward Edward before we left.

I went to my room and got dressed and washed my face thanks to help from Alice. "You okay Bells?" Rosalie entered the room. I couldn't stop crying. She came and sat next to me.

"Did Emmett take care of Edward?" Alice asked her.

"Ya he won't be showing his face for a while." I stopped crying

"Were did he go." I asked.

"Bella you shouldn't think about. AS if anyone cared, he could be sleeping with the fishes at the bottom of the pond and no one would shed a tear." Rosalie said bitterly "But sadly he just went to a hotel."

"I'm going to go to bed." I told them and cuddled under the covers.

"We'll leave you alone. Bells just promise not to disappear again." Rosalie and Alice stood up.

"I promise I could never do anything like that again" Alice smiled.

"Okay Bells. Just remember we will never ever let him do anything to you. Emmett kicked his ass and Jasper even kicked his friends' asses! SO you have nothing to worry about." I pulled the covers from my face.

"What?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh Right I forgot I didn't tell you! When Edward went down stairs limping his friends made a bad comment about you and Edward well…..in bed and Jazz kicked their asses and kicked them out of the house." I smiled. I never liked Eric and Mike. They were always jerks to Alice, Rosalie, and I.

"Okay Bells sleep well!" Rosalie said, happy to see me smiling.

"Bells we love you, and remember we've got your back," Alice smiled and they both left.

I was stupid to think he was actually a good person, but………..I missed his arms protectively around me. I missed his green eyes that looked into my soul. I missed his crocked smile that always made me happy, but mostly I missed his soft lips that moved slowly against mine, letting all my problems fade away.

Stupid Bella!! How could I fall in love with him!

I cried myself to sleep that night.

WWOOOOOHHHHOOOO!! I'm back and writing again! I've been working on my grammar! Please tell if I have gotten any better! I just have to say I LOVE !! He is the best character ever!! (I hope you agree) But I think he might be a little bit childish for Jasper to have, so I might have to get rid of him (AWWW!). But I still haven't decided!!!

I need help on plot line to! Should she go back to him? That's the question I need answered (question of the week people!). I need input! If not I will more then likely have an ending that will make you cry! Both Edward and Bella dieing inside (because of the death of Mr. Bunny! Le gasp! Plot twist/spoilers!!!!!)! Any who I'm glad to be back! This story is inching toward the end (I mean it 4real this time)! SO Enjoy! Till next time! I'm bleeding purple (trippy)!


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but…Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!!!**

**Recap: Edward was a jerk and tried to force Bella into something she didn't want to do (le gasp!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Five days. It's been five days since my life became meaningless. I have had no reason to get out of bed.

"Bella!!!! I'm sick of you being locked up in this room." Alice yelled at me while she was standing at the doorway. I looked up in time to see clothes flying toward me. I was too lazy to catch them and just let it hit my face. "Now, you are going to get up and put on these clothes" I laid back on my bed.

"And if I don't?" I asked, my throat burning from being so dry.

"Bella," Her voice was softer now "You haven't gotten out of bed in days. You haven't eaten. It's not healthy! I'm not even forcing you to go to the mall with me I'm just asking you to come down stairs and watch movies and tv and eat junk food with me and Rose." I sat up and I felt sick. I had been laying down to long. I nodded.

"I'll be down in a second." She smiled sweetly

"Thanks. Now get dressed" She left. I ran my hands through my hair, it was knotted, oily, and gross. I lazily got out of bed and grabbed the clothes Alice had picked out for me before dragging my feet towards the bathroom.

I looked and the mirror and a stranger looked back at me. She looked sick. She had bags under her eyes her hair was tangled badly, and it look as if the life had been sucked out of her. I laughed a hallow laugh. At least I looked as I felt, horrible and lifeless. I pulled off my shirt and gasped. I turned examining my stomach in the mirror. I had lost weight, my bones were just shy of showing. I tore off the rest of my clothes and went to the shower with out glancing at the mirror again. The water woke me up but it didn't help. I drank a mouth full from the shower head, because my throat was unbearable and I realized how thirsty and hungry I was. I shampooed and conditioned quickly.

I dried off in a hurry and put on the clothes picked out for me; jeans, and a baggy t-shirt. I ran a brush through my hair lazily. I looked in the mirror again. I looked closer to normal, but lifeless. I glanced down at the make up by my sink and shock my head. There was no point to try to look good. I put on a beanie because I was a bit cold and to lazy to do anything with my hair. I slowly slid down the hall and down the stairs. Rose and Alice were on the couch ready with soda, pizza, ice cream, ten different types of chips, cookies, and every candy imaginable. I smiled for the first time, and it hurt a bit.

"We're going to watch the little black book! You have no say in this because you were late" Rose stated as if nothing had ever happened. I sat at the end of the couch by Alice and grabbed one of the many bottles of soda of the coffee table and took huge gulps.

"It's fine." I said, my voice sounding stale. We watched the movie in silence and I slowly began to sample the food laid out before us. My stomach not being used to food hurt. I focused my attention on the movie and grew sad. The girl didn't get either of the guys. I felt tears run down my face. Alice gasped and turned off the movie.

"I'm sorry Bella. This was a stupid movie to pick." She started to rub my arm, but she wasn't the person I needed to comfort me.

"Bells we can watch something else" Rosalie started flipping through channels and stopped on the food network. I stopped crying and curled into a ball and stared at the colors on the screen.

"It's bed time girls" Esmes' soothing sweet voice came from the stairs. "Are you watching the food network?" I jumped off the couch and ran toward her and hugged her. I felt myself started to cry. "Honey what's wrong?" She hugged me back. I stepped back and whipped my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just glad to see you." This was partly true. Her presence always made me feel better, but I was no where never glad. I tried very hard to smile. She smiled but I could tell she didn't believe my fake smile.

"Alright honey" She sounded a bit concerned. "Alice, Rose go to bed." They nodded and both gave me a small hug. We all traveled slowly up the stairs. "Good night Bells" She said and slipped into her room.

"See you in the morning Bells" Rose said and made her way to her room.

"'Night Bells. We'll do something fun in the morning, or rather later this morning." She smiled and headed further down the hall. I entered my room and screamed. Edward was out side my open window. Alice came running

"What is it?!" She stood by me and looked around. He was gone. I breathed.

"Nothing." Alice looked at me concerned "I saw a shadow and it looked like it was moving." I attempted to smile again. She looked around again.

"Alright good night then." She left my room in deep thought. I looked at the empty window. Did I see him, or am I going insane. I pulled off my jeans, and beanie and threw them into a corner, to lazy to change I went and sat on my bed thinking. I put my head in my hands felling tears coming on. I heard a knocking at my window. I looked up and Edward was sitting in the window sill.

"What the hell are you doing here! Get out!" He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Bella," He began in his godlike voice, but stopped.

"Don't….you have no idea what you have put me through." My vision began to blur but I just brushed the tears away.

**Epov**

She's crying, I need to comfort her, was all I could think. I stood up and went to her. I put my hands on her arms. She shock her head and pushed me away. "Leave Edward" I felt my heart stop again, what I was doing here. I'm just hurting her, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I needed to see here.

"Bella," I started again but I could never bring myself to say anything.

"Stop! Please! Just leave," She barely breathed the last sentence but it still hurt. My heart cracked into millions of pieces.

"Bella, you can't….I"

"Leave!" She couldn't stop from crying now.

"I can't…I can't" my eyes went to the floor. "I can't do this…..I can't leave"

"Why not!! You've done it to tons of girls!" This was killing me slowly, but I deserved it.

"Bella……you're different." She laughed with no humor.

"Oh well said you said that I'll forgive you" I closed my eyes. This wasn't going well. I looked up. Even though her hair was tangled and she was wearing an old baggy t-shirt, she was gorgeous. I didn't deserve her. I was making the only person I truly loved cry. I was a dumb ass.

**Bpov**

I should just leave. I couldn't take much more of this. I turned to go to the door but he grabbed my arm. "Don't" I froze his voice was unbearably sad. "Please don't leave." I turned to see his eyes glistening with tears. "I can't do this any more" Was this his attempt at a break up?

"Neither can I" Tears began to pour out of my eyes. "So I'm going to leave" His eyes snapped up.

"What?!" He said hurt and concerned. I had to say what we both knew.

"It's over" I breathed I turned but he held me back.

"No," I only saw pure terror on his face "It can't end like this" He pulled me into him and he kissed me. It was short but there was nothing beside passion behind it. He pulled back. I had no idea what to do, or say, but for the first time in five days I felt my heart beat. He pulled out something from his pocket and I felt my body stop. I stopped breathing I stopped moving completely and my brain stop working. It was a ring box.

"Bella, I love you. I could never even think about living with out you. No one else matters to me." I opened my mouth no sure of what I was going to say, but he put his finger to my lips. "I don't want your answer now. I don't want you to regret your answer." He kissed my forehead. "Please…this is the only thing I'll ask from you ever again. Just…think about it." He let go of my arms and turned and slid out of the window.

He left me standing in the middle of my room sad, confused, and complete in love with him,

This was a really hard chapter to write for me so I have a feeling it's no that great. But I'm not you and I need to know if it was okay because I might rewrite it. But any way, thanks for reading you guys are absolutely amazing and I'm glad you still remember me!...it's been a while. I will be writing a lot more because I have tons of free time so I'll probably waste it writing!!! Good for you bad for my personal life. I have a feeling none of this is making any cents (or dollars) so thank you for reading!!!1 I love you!

-Purple Babe (also the bleeding hasn't stopped ;)


End file.
